


Learning

by Ralstonia



Series: Untold Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is currently finding himself in a new relationship with Gabriel who is a guy that is an arch angel and who is still slightly homicidal. They both have a lot to learn to make this relationship work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Night

“I’m a freaking genius,” Dean exclaimed as he placed the wire back inside the relay. 

“Try turning the light on or something.” 

So Sam did just that and the solitary light bulb hanging from the kitchen ceiling lit up. 

“You’re a genius,” Sam confirmed. “If you can get hot water too it would be awesome.” 

“I’ll take a look at the water tank in a moment.” 

The abandoned house Sam and Dean had found wasn’t that bad. First of all it was far enough away from any of the neighbor houses that anyone would notice that there suddenly were people in it but it still wasn’t completely in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t really that run-down either; it just needed a little fixing up if anyone decided that they wanted to live there again. There was actually still some furniture. Sam had only checked out the first floor but so far he had found a small fridge and a stove that needed to be cleaned in the kitchen and a moth-eaten couch, an old school TV from at least the 80’ties with two channels and a book shelf that mostly was filled with dust and dead spiders in the living room. 

“Try turning on the hot water!” Dean shouted from somewhere. Sam turned the hot water on, stuck his hand under it and waited and waited a little longer before it started to heat up just slightly. 

“It worked!” Sam shouted back.

“Told you I was a genius,” Dean returned to the kitchen. “So you wanna go see if this town has a bar?”

“Actually I was planning on staying here… and um… spend some time with Gabriel.” It was less than a week since Sam and Gabriel had started doing whatever this was and though it had barely been a day since they last saw each other Sam already missed the angel.

“Alright then I’m gonna see if this town has a bar,” Dean sighed despondently. He still wasn’t too happy with having Gabriel around but so far the arch angel was behaving nicely and thus Dean also kept his promise about being nice too. 

“So what do you plan on doing in this run-down house anyway?”

“Maybe do something about this couch.”

The Winchesters turned to find Gabriel sprawled on said couch. “It’s not very comfortable.”

“Guess that’s my cue to leave,” Dean said. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“That actually still leaves a lot of options,” Gabriel smirked.

“Bite me,” Dean shouted before closing the door.

“So… Hey,” Sam said sheepishly. 

“Hey yourself,” Gabriel got up from the couch. 

“Did you miss me?” The angel put his arms around Sam who in turn leaned down to give him a soft kiss. 

“Yeah I did,” Sam smiled. 

“So seriously what are we going to do?” Sam asked.

“Eat junk food, watch some TV, you know all the things humans usually do.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“What? It’s not like you’re the first human I’ve been dating.” 

“All right all right then.” Sam thought for a moment. “You think there is someone who delivers pizza out here?” 

“Why would you need that when you have me? Am I not good enough?” Gabriel pouted. 

“So you can just make a pizza with ham, mushrooms and extra cheese appear out of nowhere?” Sam looked questioningly at the angel. 

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. A few seconds later the smell of food was filling the room making Sam’s stomach rumble. He hadn’t even realized how hungry he was. 

“Damn you’re awesome,” Sam smiled looking at the pizza box that now was place on the couch. Gabriel just hummed in agreement. 

“So you can just make every kind of food appear out of thin air?” Sam asked as he got comfortable on the couch. 

Gabriel nodded smiling smugly while sitting down next to Sam.

“So could you maybe make some beers appear?” Sam asked hopefully.

Gabriel chuckled. “You are allowed to ask for things you want you know that right?” Then he snapped his fingers again and some beer bottles appear. 

Sam smiled sheepishly. “So that was food. About the TV I think there’s like two channels on it so I’m not sure how interesting that is.”

“You sure?” Gabriel snapped his fingers yet again and a remote control appeared in Sam’s lap. Sam looked suspiciously at it before picking it up and turning on the TV and started zapping through a lot more than two channels. 

Sam smiled widely. “How are you even doing this?” 

“It’s magic,” Gabriel wriggled his fingers like a bad magician trying make a rabbit jump out of a hat. 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “Forget that I asked.” 

After zapping through a few more channels Sam finally settled on a quiz show while they were eating. The quiz show was followed by a cop show and Sam’s arm being wrapped around Gabriel and Gabriel snuggling up to Sam. 

“It’s totally the business partner who did it,” Gabriel commented. “It always is.”

“You do watch way to much TV don’t you?” Sam said smiling. 

“Maybe… but come on TV is like the greatest invention during the last hundred years.”

“What about the internet?”

“Without TV there wouldn’t be anything on the internet or at least not anything interesting.” 

“What about all sort of information about… stuff.” Sam couldn’t think of a better word since information about hunting monsters and ghost didn’t really seem fitting. 

“As I said boring,” Gabriel peered up at Sam. “You should spend more time looking at fun things.”

Sam laughed and gave Gabriel a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m watching TV now right? With you, isn’t that a great start?” 

“It is,” Gabriel smiled. 

The cop show was followed by a reality show that neither of them wanted to watch so Sam zapped through a few more channels before finding an action movie with zero plot and a lot of explosions and gunfire and followed by that a thriller that was pretty decent. After that they ended up watching reruns of an older sit-com and it was after a few episodes that the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house could be heard. Dean was back.

“You’ve been watching TV all evening?” Dean asked when he walked into the living room. “How is there even anything on it?” 

“Angel satellite,” Sam smiled widely at Dean. 

Dean looked at the TV for a few seconds. “That’s actually pretty awesome.”

“Could you please repeat that,” Gabriel smirked. “I’m not sure I caught that.” 

“That’s your loss then cause I’m not repeating it.” The tiniest smile appeared on Dean’s face. It meant a lot to him that Sam was happy even if that meant him being together with this asshole. 

“I’ll go upstairs and go to sleep.” Dean had put a sleeping bag a few blankets in one of the rooms earlier that day. “Good night you two.” 

“Sleep tight,” Sam said.

“And don’t let the bedbugs bite,” Gabriel added. 

About fifteen minutes later the episode they had been watching ended. 

“So…” Gabriel dragged a finger along Sam’s tight. “It seems like your chaperone has gone to bed.” 

“What of it?” Sam’s lips curled into smirk and his heart started to beat faster. 

“This,” Gabriel pressed his lips against Sam’s kissing him passionately. Sam eagerly opened his mouth letting Gabriel slip his tongue past his lips. Before Sam knew of it Gabriel was crawling onto his lap straddling him. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel digging his fingers in the still clothed skin. Gabriel on the other hand was busy sliding a hand under Sam’s shirt brushing against soft, warm skin while combing his other hand in Sam’s hair. 

Sam faintly noticed that the picture on the TV screen now is showing the image of fireplace with a fire burning drowsily before he was too occupied with exploring Gabriel’s mouth to notice much else then Gabriel’s tongue slipping against his. It was not until Gabriel gasped rather loudly that Sam noticed where his hand had ended, between Gabriel’s shoulder blades where his wings that didn’t exist on this plane should have been. 

“Does it hurt?” Sam asked worriedly. Gabriel had told him that it was a sensitive area. 

“No it’s just weird having someone touching it. Usually I keep people from doing that so it has just been some time since I last let anyone do it.”

“Why?” Sam asked. “If it’s not painful then why keep people away?” 

“Besides that it’s kind of odd to have to explain that there is this spot on your back that is really sensitive.” Gabriel leaned his forehead against Sam’s looking into his eyes. “It’s not like it’s a normal erogenous zone.” 

“Besides that,” Sam said sensing that there was something else to it.

Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s shoulder. 

“It’s an angel thing.”

“I’m listening.” Sam gently stroked the spot and heard Gabriel inhale sharply. 

“When we are in our true forms that place where our wings are attached and the area between them is… well… besides being sensitive also very difficult do defend because the wings are in the way so letting someone close enough to touch it is a sign of trust.” 

Gabriel smiled into Sam’s shoulder. “Actually touching that area without permission is considered a gross violation.” 

Sam pulled his hand away as if he had been burned. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” 

Gabriel chuckled. “You are just so sweet.” Gabriel guided Sam’s back to where it had been. “I didn’t say that you weren’t allowed.”

“You’re an asshole,” Sam said slightly miffed.

“I can’t help it,” Gabriel’s smile widened. “You’re just way too fun to tease.”

“Oh yeah,” Sam dug his fingers a little more firmly into Gabriel’s back making the angel gasp. “Still think it’s funny?” 

“A little,” Gabriel twisted in Sam’s arms and couldn’t hold back a whimper when Sam continued rubbing his fingers over the sensitive area. 

“How does it feel?” Sam asked a bit softer this time. 

“Overwhelming,” Gabriel answered breathing heavily now. 

Sam kept running his fingers in small circles listening to Gabriel’s ragged breathing and occasional moans and whimpers. He was not at all prepared for Gabriel grabbing his hand and shoving it down to the small of his back instead before clashing his mouth against Sam’s kissing him hungrily. 

Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s ass instead giving the soft flesh a firm squeeze. Gabriel yanked Sam’s head back by his hair giving Gabriel access to Sam’s exposes neck which he licked and kissed just as eagerly. 

“Guess you liked that,” Sam gasped. “What would have happened if I had continued?” Sam yelped when Gabriel bit down on his neck. 

“Alright I get it,” Sam groaned. “Personal question.”

Gabriel sucked gently on that place where he had bitten Sam as if saying that it was okay. Gabriel returned to kissing Sam’s lips while shoving his hand as far as could under Sam’s shirt trying to touch as much skin as possible. 

Sam in return slid his hands down Gabriel’s jeans and underwear kneading the angel’s ass. For a moment Sam entertained idea of slipping a finger in between Gabriel’s ass cheeks wondering what would happen. He didn’t get to do anything about it anyway before Gabriel had removed his hand from Sam’s torso to his jeans trying to open them with one hand. At other circumstances it might have been fun to see an angel struggling with a pair pants but right now it was getting a bit frustrating. Sam’s cock was aching for some attention and he was pretty sure that Gabriel felt the same if not even worse. 

Sam withdrew his hands. “Let me,” he mumbled while unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down and while he was at it did the same with Gabriel’s jeans tugging them down a bit so that he could pull Gabriel’s cock out and started stroking it slowly. 

Gabriel moaned and buried his face in Sam’s neck. 

“Damn it Sam,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Sam stiffened. “Am I doing something wrong?” He could feel Gabriel shake his head. “No you’re doing everything just right.” 

Gabriel kissed Sam’s lips gently. “It’s just a long time since I’ve felt anything like this,” he said quietly and before Sam could answer Gabriel was kissing him again this time shoving a hand down Sam’s pant wrapping it around Sam’s cock making him moan softly. 

Gabriel carefully tugged Sam’s cock out of his pants and started stroking it and Sam picked up the where he had stopped earlier and earned an approving hum.   
Gabriel placed his other hand on Sam’s trying to coax him to loosen his grip. “Like this,” Gabriel said placing Sam’s cock against his own closing Sam’s hand around both their lengths. Sam shuddered at the strange feeling of another man’s cock against his own but found it very arousing when he first got used to it. 

Gabriel guided Sam’s hand setting a steady rhythm that quickly got them both to gasp for breath. 

“Sam,” Gabriel moaned and a few strokes later he came trembling slightly. Sam groaned at the wet feeling that was covering his hand and cock finding this strangely arousing and this was enough to tip him over the edge as well. 

Sam let his head fall back against the back rest. He had never thought that having big hands would come in handy in this way. Gabriel rested his head against Sam’s shoulder panting harshly and for a moment they just lay like that.

“Gabriel,” Sam finally said. He was met with a satisfied hum.

“I’m sticky.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Can’t have that can we.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers making a towel appear and lazily started to wipe up the sticky fluid. When they were as clean as they could get Sam pulled Gabriel’s pants back up before putting his own back in place. When he was done Gabriel moved to give him a soft kiss before leaning his forehead against Sam’s.

It wasn’t long before Sam had to fight back a yawn and was failing miserably.

“Oh is the little human tired,” Gabriel said teasingly.

“Shut up.” Sam slapped Gabriel’s ass playfully. “I blame you for it anyway,” he slurred.

“Not the worst thing I’ve done.” Gabriel slid down of Sam’s lap and moved to the end of the couch laying down on his back gesturing for Sam to lie down as well. Sam placed his head on Gabriel’s stomach and curled his legs up under him. 

“Sleep,” Gabriel said nuzzling Sam’s hair with one hand. 

The couch wasn’t very comfortable but Gabriel being his pillow more than made up for it.


	2. The Mysterious Cow Attack

Being woken up by Dean shouting ‘son of a bitch’ was usually a bad thing so Sam quickly sat up just to find out that he was no longer on the old couch that he had fallen asleep on. Instead he was sitting in a comfortable king sized bed with expensive looking sheets. “The hell?” Sam looked at Dean who looked just as confused as Sam felt. 

Though it was kind of obvious where the bed had come from it didn’t stop Dean from walking all the way around it staring suspiciously before cautiously sitting on it. When the bed hadn’t electrocuted him or bitten him in the ass a few seconds later Dean lay down on it sighing. Dean made himself comfortable. Beds like this one were a rare thing in the Winchester’s world. 

“Your boyfriend does make some nice things.”

“He’s not my boyfriend… is he?” Sam’s cheeks flushed slightly. 

“You watched TV while holding hands all night, right?” Dean looked up at Sam and raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

Sam twitched a bit at that.

“Or most of the night,” Dean corrected himself. “I don’t wanna know but that sounds like a boyfriend to me.” 

Sam lay back down staring at the ceiling. Boyfriend. It really had a nice ring to it didn’t it?

“This bed is comfy,” Dean mumbled.

“Yeah so please don’t drool on it.”

Dean shoved Sam’s arm playfully. 

“I kind of like this house,” Sam said. “Maybe we should stay for another day. It’s not like we have anything to go after anyway.”

“Fine with me,” Dean slurred. “If I can get just 5 more minutes here.”

“Sure,” Sam smiled

* 

“Is that a hickey?” Dean stared at the purple spot on Sam’s neck that he first recently had noticed. 

“What? No!” Sam quickly covered his neck where Gabriel had bitten and sucked on it with one hand suddenly very busy at looking down at his half eaten fruit salad. 

Sam and Dean had found a nice looking diner a couple of miles from the house they were squatting in where they were currently eating breakfast. 

“Are you dating a four billion year old teenager or something?” Dean chuckled at Sam’s flushed face. 

“Well at least I’m getting something,” Sam tried to sound nonchalant while removing his hand from his neck. 

“Yeah angel bite marks,” Dean started laughing. 

Sam made a face at his brother and suppressed the urge to tell Dean that he probably wouldn’t mind getting an angel bite mark either if it had been Castiel making it.

They were silent for a moment after that but shortly after Sam was busy paying attention to the conversation between two other patrons that were sitting at the a table near by drinking coffee.

“I tell you,” one guy with a big beard and a red flannel shirt said. “Stomped completely flat like all his cattle had run over him. Bones crushed and organs mashed, it was horrible.”

“Guess it must have been some task to catch all the cattle again then,” the other guy who was sitting with his back towards the Winchesters and wearing a cap said. 

“Well that’s where it gets weird,” the first guy continued. “All the cattle were in their stables with the doors looked and everything.”

Sam glanced at Dean who looked back at him with an expression telling that he was also listening. 

“It couldn’t have been something else?” The guy with the cap asked. 

“Well I thought that too but I talked to the coroner and he said that there were hoof imprints all over the body.”

“And there are no missing cattle anywhere? No other farms have reported any missing?” Cap guy asked trying to make some sense out of it.

“No, all the cattle are where it’s supposed to be.”

There was silence for a few seconds as if they were trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. 

“Was there anyone actually seeing him getting stomped by cattle?” The cap guy asked. 

“I think that kid he has to help him feed the cattle, I forgot his name, saw something but he is so much in shock that he isn’t making any sense at all. He is saying the most outrageous things.” 

The two men switched to another subject after that.

“So we might even got ourselves a case in this town.” Dean almost looked happy. It was nice to actually be doing something useful.

*

“I’m detective Halford,” Dean said flashing his fake FBI badge. “And this is my partner detective Downing.” He gestured towards Sam. 

“We are here about the man who has been stomped to dead by cattle.”

The coroner looked surprised. “It’s this way. I didn’t expect the FBI to investigate this.”

“We’re just ruling out the possibility of this being foul play,” Dean said reassuring. 

“Of course, here you go. This is Tom Wilkenson’s body.” The coroner removed the sheet to reveal a mangled corpse that indeed was covered in hoof imprints. 

“And there were no witnesses?” Sam asked. 

“There was Tom’s helper: Simon Andersen. But he is deeply traumatized. I don’t think he’ll be off much help,” the coroner said.

“Think we’ll pay him a visit after all anyway.” Dean looked at Sam who just nodded in agreement. 

*

Simon Andersen was a very nervous looking young man with a big mop of blond hair who was now sitting in the couch in his apartment with Sam sitting in the chair in front of him and Dean standing a few feet away.

“Just try to tell us what you saw,” Sam said calmly.

“I… I don’t know what I saw. I’m confused.” Simon looked very miserable. 

“Just try to explain what you think you saw,” Sam tried.

“You won’t believe me,” Simon said quietly.

“Just try,” Sam smiled soothingly.

“Um… Tom was… beaten to dead… by a karate cow…” Simon looked down at his feet. 

“Excuse me?” Sam couldn’t completely suppress his surprise. 

“Yeah…” Simon continued. “Like the one from that awful kung fu movie.”

“You mean Kung Pow?” Dean asked. 

“Yes I think that’s the one,” Simon said looking from Dean to Sam.

“You think I’m crazy don’t you?”

“No not at all.” Dean looked sternly at Sam who just glared back. “I think that was all we needed to know,” Dean said. “Thank you for your time.”

The Winchesters had barely gotten back down on the street before Dean shouted.

“A karate cow! Seriously! And who do we know who just happens to be in town and who is not only able to but also have the sick sense of humor to do that.”

“Come on Dean,” Sam said surly. “We don’t know that it’s Gabriel. We should at least see if it isn’t something else before we blame him.”

“Okay then,” Dean said defensively. “We’ll check the guy’s farm to see if there is anything there all right?”

“All right,” Sam said quietly because this must be something else. It must be.

It wasn’t a big help to examine the farm. There were no hex bags, no cursed objects that could summon angry martial arts ruminants, no sulfur – and besides the painful death there wasn’t much demonic about kung fu cattle either. There was a whole lot of nothing. 

On the hand doing a little research on Tom Wilkenson showed that he had received several charges for neglect of his animals but had never been convicted. 

“I’m sorry to say it,” Dean looked at Sam. They were back at the abandoned house Dean leaning against the kitchen table and Sam busy looking anywhere else than at Dean. “But it all sounds like Gabriel and we haven’t been able to find something pointing in other directions…” Dean trailed off. For Sam’s sake he had hoped that it had been something else as well. 

“I’ll just ask him then,” Sam said despondently. “And then once and for all be sure that it’s not him.” 

Dean just nodded as Sam turned to walk into the living room while sending a text to Gabriel asking if he could drop by.

Sam had barely put his phone back in his pocket before arms were wrapped around him from behind. 

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel said hugging Sam tightly. 

Sam twisted in Gabriel’s arms so that he was facing the angel. Gabriel leaned up for a kiss but pulled back when he sensed Sam’s reluctance.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Um it’s probably nothing,” Sam cleared his throat. “It’s just that there is this guy who lives in this town who was… attacked by a karate cow and… that sounded a bit like something you would do so I just wanted you to tell us that you didn’t have anything do with it.” 

“I can’t cause it was me,” Gabriel said as if it really was nothing. 

“What?!” Sam took a few quick steps away from Gabriel. 

“How could you?” Sam shouted. This could not be true. He didn’t want it to be true. 

“How could I not?” Gabriel raised his voice as well. “You should have seen how he treated his animals! All starved and mistreated.”

“That didn’t mean that you had to kill him!” Sam sounded outraged. 

“He’s dead?” Gabriel sounded genuine surprised. 

“Yeah wasn’t he supposed to?” Sam lowered his voice a bit. 

“Nah just wanted to teach him a lesson… Oops?”

“Oops?” Sam repeated. “Oops? Is that all you have to say?”

“I don’t get what you’re getting so worked up over. It just one less asshole the world has to deal with.”

“Because killing people is wrong!” Sam shouted. 

“He was a bad person,” Gabriel argued.

“Doesn’t matter, killing people is wrong no matter how horrible people they are. That’s not our right to judge.”

“That sounds pretty hypocritical coming from someone who kills anything that isn’t human no questions asked.”

“That’s something else.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Gabriel was shouting just as loud as Sam was now. “I forgot that the world is black and white. All humans are great and everything else is bad.”

“That’s not what I meant…” There wasn’t any point in saying anymore. Gabriel had left him standing alone and frustrated.

“Asshole!” Sam yelled at the ceiling before he returned to the kitchen where Dean was staring wide-eyed at him.

“You heard?” Sam asked quietly.

“I think the entire state heard,” Dean answered. 

“So… At least we solved the case.” Sam looked down at his feet. 

A few moments passed before Dean asked: “You still want to stay here?” 

“Why not,” Sam shrugged. “It’s getting late anyway.” Not that early evening was late according to Winchester standards. It was just a bad excuse. Sam didn’t know why but he didn’t want to leave. 

The night was spend with eating Chinese take away that Dean had picked up in town and doing nothing useful at all.

Sam was sitting with his laptop not looking at anything in particular and Dean was sprawled on the bed that was still there flipping through a magazine with scantily dressed women.

“I’m going to bed,” Sam finally said when his laptop failed to distract him any further. 

“Okay,” Dean said. “You want?” He gestured that he meant the bed.

“No you just stay there. I’ll snatch your sleeping bag if that’s all right?”

“Sure. Night.”

“Night.”

Sam discarded his jeans and jacked and crawled under the sleeping bag that he had unzipped so that it was more like a blanket. 

He didn’t know how long he lay like that without sleeping. He couldn’t stop thinking about Gabriel. Did this mean that they were over? That it had ended just as quickly as it had started?

It was then that Sam heard footsteps crossing the room and the sound of someone kneeling next to him. A couple of fingers brushed over his cheek. 

“Sam?” It was Gabriel’s voice though it was unusually quiet. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Sam turned to face the angel. They looked at each other for a moment before Gabriel took a deep breath.

“I’m not gonna say that I’m sorry cause I’m not. When I see something that isn’t right I can’t help but react, it’s in my nature but… I promise that I’ll try not to kill anyone… And only target really bad people. That’s the best I can do. Can you live with that?”

The next moment Gabriel found himself on his back with Sam on top of him kissing him avidly.

“Is that a yes?” Gabriel managed to say. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sam answered between kisses. If Gabriel would change this for him then sure as hell Sam would accept it. 

“So are we good now?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah we are,” Sam gave Gabriel one last kiss before moving off him. 

“Sorry if I woke you,” Gabriel said after a few seconds. “You should go back to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait!” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s arm. Sam looked unsure at the arm he was holding before asking. 

“Please stay. All night. I… I would really like to wake up next to you.” 

Gabriel smiled affectionately. “If it makes you happy.” 

He snapped his finders and his usual getup were replaced by an undershirt and boxer shorts. 

Sam moved a bit to make room for Gabriel on the blankets. 

“I really can’t let you sleep on the floor.” Gabriel snapped his fingers again and a mattress appeared under them. 

“Isn’t this better?” 

“Don’t care,” Sam mumbled. “I only care about you being here.” He pulled Gabriel a little closer before dozing off.


	3. Deeper Waters

When Sam woke up his face was buried in something warm, soft and that smelled faintly like honey and it actually took his sleepy brain several seconds to remember who had joined him last night. A smile crept across Sam’s face as he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him letting out a content sigh. It had been ages since he had woken up next to someone and it made him feel relaxed and well… safe. 

A hand was gently trailing up and down Sam’s back. Sam shifted a bit to peer up at the face above him. He was greeted with a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“So is waking up like this as good as you imagined?” Gabriel asked lips still pressed against Sam’s forehead. 

“Even better,” Sam said stretching bringing him face to face with Gabriel so he could place a kiss on the angel’s lips. A kiss quickly turned into kissing, lips moving slowly against each other and limbs intertwining. 

Sam had almost forgotten how waking up to something like this, feeling this kind of intimacy, could be such a turn on. He could feel Gabriel’s lips curl into a smirk as he brushed a leg against Sam’s groin. Sam felt his cheeks flush but he just couldn’t help himself it was just so long since he had felt anything like this. 

“Um… You wanna take a shower with me?” Sam’s voice trembled slightly. 

“You sure that it’s a shower you need right now?” Gabriel rubbed his leg a little more firmly against Sam. 

“It’s an excuse to get naked right?” 

“Oh,” Gabriel pulled a bit away from Sam smiling widely. “I like where this is going.”

The bathroom wasn’t really anything to talk about. Just plain white tiles and a slightly mouldy shower curtain. 

Sam turned on the water so it could heat up while he undressed the angel who was shamelessly staring at the bulge in Sam’s boxers. 

“You’re making me all bashful when you look at me like that,” Sam said while pulling Gabriel’s undershirt over his head. 

“I can’t help it you just look so…” Gabriel leaned up to kiss Sam on the lips. “Delicious…” 

The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded between kissing and grouping. The warm water felt good and just added to the fuzzy feeling Sam was getting from the mind-blowing kiss Gabriel was giving him at the moment.

Gabriel took a step back licking his lips while eyeing Sam up and down before gently pushing the taller man against the wall. The cold tiles were a sharp contrast to the hot water and the even hotter mouth that was currently working its way down Sam’s chest and stomach. It wasn’t long before Gabriel was on his knees face only an inch away from Sam’s cock. 

Gabriel smirked and gingerly licked the tip dragging a broken gasp from Sam. He couldn’t hold back a moan either when Gabriel took most of his length into his mouth wrapping a hand around the rest. 

Sam couldn’t take his eyes of the angel. Gabriel’s eyes were closed and he was obviously enjoying what he was doing and damn it if it didn’t turn Sam on even more.

“Oh God…” Sam moaned when Gabriel flicked his tongue over the tip of Sam’s cock. Gabriel winced at the words and pulled away to look up at Sam.

“Please don’t say that now it’s really off putting.”

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed. He should have known better.

“No harm done,” Gabriel smirked never taking his eyes of Sam’s face as he licked Sam’s cock from root to tip before continuing what he had been doing. 

Sam leaned his head against the wall. 

“Oh G…” Sam had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying more things he shouldn’t which actually was kind of difficult. Fortunately Sam soon found another word starting with a g. 

“Oh Gabriel…” This earned him an approving hum. 

Sam clawed his fingers against the tiles searching for something to hold on and ended up tangling a trembling hand in Gabriel’s wet hair which got him another approving hum. 

Sam’s legs were starting to give in and soon the only thing keeping him in place was Gabriel’s hand placed on his waist.

“I’m close,” he managed to rasp out between moans and got yet another hum in response though this time bordering on being a groan. 

When Sam came it was with Gabriel’s name on his lips. 

Sam felt a bit wobbly and it took him a moment to get his breathing under control. When he felt he was steady on his legs Gabriel was smiling smugly at him. 

A smile spread across Sam’s face as well. He took a deep breath before pulling Gabriel closer for a kiss. 

Gabriel took a step back dragging Sam with him so that they both were under the warm water or as much as it was possible under the small shower. 

Sam’s smile turned into a smirk. It was kind of hard to miss Gabriel’s erection poking into his thigh. 

“Would you mind turning around?” Sam asked. 

“Like this?” Gabriel turned in Sam’s arms so that his back leaned against Sam’s chest. 

“Just like that,” Sam murmured into Gabriel’s shoulder before he started kissing it sucking the water on it away.

Sam made a trail of kisses from Gabriel’s shoulder to his neck where he spend a little extra time sucking on a particular spot that made Gabriel moan softly and turn his head giving Sam more space. 

Meanwhile Sam’s hands were roaming Gabriel’s chest and stomach before one hand trailed down to wrap around Gabriel’s cock. 

Though Sam was starting to get more secure about touching a guy like this he still couldn’t stop himself from asking: “Am I doing it right?” 

“Yeah,” Gabriel gasped. “You’re a fast learner.” 

Sam increased his efforts which made Gabriel dig his fingers into Sam’s arm and throw his head back with a groan. 

“Guess I am,” Sam smiled smugly before dragging his tongue all the way across Gabriel’s neck. That was enough to bring Gabriel over the edge. The angel shuddered before going limp in Sam’s arms. 

Sam wrapped both his arm tightly around Gabriel and rested his chin on the angel’s head feeling the wet hair cling to his face. 

It was a huge effort to get out of the shower ten minutes later. Sam felt like he could have been staying there with Gabriel in his arms forever. 

Still a big smile appear on his face when he noticed that the rag of a towel that he wasn’t sure was his or Dean’s anymore had turned into several fluffy white towels. 

“Your doing I assume?” He looked at Gabriel who just returned his smile. 

Sam grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around Gabriel ignoring the water that still was dripping from himself.

“Is that really necessary?” Gabriel said when Sam clumsily ran the towel through his hair. 

“Yes very much.” Sam was finding this way more amusing than he should. 

Gabriel laughed and pulled the towel out of Sam’s hands and dropped it on the floor before dragging Sam closer for a kiss. 

Sam stated laughing as well and pulled Gabriel closer placing his lips on the angel’s kissing him gently. 

“Maybe I should stay with you more nights if they turn into mornings like this,” Gabriel nipped Sam’s bottom lip playfully. 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Sam said. “If it’s not too boring looking at me sleeping.”

“Like I would ever pass an opportunity to be creepy and stare at people while they are sleeping,” Gabriel chuckled but continued a bit more seriously. “It was actually nice being with you like that.”

“Then I think we should do it again,” Sam said before kissing Gabriel again. 

*

When Sam poked his head into the kitchen he found Dean sitting on the kitchen counter flipping through a newspaper. 

Sam cleared his throat before walking into the kitchen dragging Gabriel after him by the wrist. 

“So found anything interesting?” Sam asked.

“Maybe…” Dean looked from Sam to Gabriel and then back at Sam. 

“There’s a town in Kentucky where a lot of plants have been dying. Local gardeners are freaking out. It might be demons, it might be witches or it might be a weird plant illness but I thought we could check it out.”

“Cool so when are we leaving?” 

“Um soon just waiting for Cas to drop by and give a status rapport.” 

As if on cue Castiel chose that moment to emerge and the kitchen was filled with awkward silence for a few seconds.

“Hey Cas,” Dean finally said. “We were just talking about you. So got any news?”

Castiel didn’t answer. He was too busy staring at Gabriel who was staring right back. 

“Um Dean you remember that thing that we had to look at?” Sam said giving his brother an eloquent look.

“Yes that thing. Better take a look right away.”

“You two just stay here.” Sam gave the two angels one last look before following Dean outside. It looked more like they were leaving two puppies.

“You think it’s a good idea leaving them alone like that?” Dean asked as he leaned against the wall in front of the house. 

“I hope so,” Sam answered. “I mean they are brothers after all so they might have some things they need to talk about and judging from the way they were looking at each other they probably have a lot to talk about.”

“Right,” Dean dug the heel of his shoe into the dirt. “So… You and Gabriel are friends again?” he asked. 

“Yeah he apologized and promised he wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore.” So that wasn’t exactly what Gabriel had said but Sam thought that Dean would like this version better. 

“Impressive,” A sly smile appeared on Dean’s face. “He would do that for you?”

“Apparently,” Sam couldn’t help but smile himself. It was nice to be special in a good way for once. 

The peaceful mood didn’t last long though when shouting could be heard from inside the house. 

“So much for talking things over peacefully,” Sam sighed and looked down at his feet. A loud crack made him snap his head back up.

“What the hell was that?!” Dean asked.

“That,” Sam pointed at the windows were all the glass had splintered and was now lying on the ground in small pieces. 

“That’s some seriously pissed angels,” Dean muttered. 

Suddenly it was way too quiet.

“Crap! Cas!” Dean shouted before storming into the house fearing that Gabriel had annihilated the weaker angel. 

Sam remained where he was feeling a little helpless. Then someone next to him huffed loudly. 

“That hypocrite!” Gabriel spat angrily.

“So I guess no happy reunion?” Sam asked unsure of what to do.

“Think that’s the wrong family for that.” Gabriel leaned his head against Sam shoulder.

“Why are all my brothers so dense?” 

“Can’t tell you that,” Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel. 

“What did he say anyway?” Sam asked.

Gabriel snorted.

“Blah blah you ran away, blah blah it’s your responsibility too, blah blah you should have done something. Like I could have done anything anyway and like I’m listening to any of that from someone who left heaven too.” 

Sam didn’t have the heart to say that Castiel actually left heaven because he wanted to make a difference and not just to hide. Instead he tightened his grip around the angel. 

“So dead plants?” Gabriel said after a while. 

“Yeah you see a lot of interesting things as a hunter.”

“Interesting?” Gabriel looked up at Sam with a raise eyebrow. 

“You see a lot of things as a hunter then,” Sam looked at Gabriel. “But it’ll probably be more interesting if you joined.”

“Nah think I’ll pass and leave it to you and your brother to solve the plant problem but call me when you’re done.”

“All right then,” Sam wrapped both arms around Gabriel. “No making mischief while I’m working,” he smiled at the angel.

“Promise I’ll try,” Gabriel smiled back before leaning up to give Sam a tender kiss.


	4. Witch Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about commercial production of plants so please forgive me if I haven’t used all the right technical terms :)

“I already miss the house,” Dean grumbled looking around the sad motel room he and Sam currently were inhabiting.

“Same here,” Sam was staring at a stain on the wall he was convinced he had seen moving.

“So where do we start?” Sam looked at his brother. 

“Guess this would be a good place.” Dean threw a newspaper at Sam showing an article about a strange dead in a marked garden. There had been several dead plants in different marked gardens and plant nurseries in town but only one strange dead that also involved a plant growing on the corpse. 

“Let’s check it out then,” Sam said when he had read the article. 

“Huh,” was the intelligent answer he received. Dean had obviously been lost in his own thoughts 

“Let’s check it out,” Sam repeated. “What were you thinking about anyway?” 

“Nothing, let’s go.” 

Nothing was actually Castiel and how miserable he had looked after the fight with his brother and how his face had lit up the second he noticed that Dean was back and how the way the angel looked had made Dean want to put his arms around him and tell him that Gabriel was an asshole and everything was gonna be alright. Dean had been wondering about what was wrong with him. Since when had he become this mushy?

*

“So you were the one who found the body?” Sam asked the balding gardener.

“Yes right over there between the storkbills,” the gardener pointed at the blood stain between two rows of dead plants. 

“And you stated earlier that a plant was growing on the body. As in someone planted it in the body?”

“No no,” the gardener looked horrified at the thought but then realize that what he was about to tell was just as horrible. 

“Like it had been growing on him for years. The roots were… were in his body, in his flesh like…” The gardener took a deep breath. “Like it had been soil and not a body. I know that this can happen but it takes many years and usually… people are dead first.”

The gardener lowered his voice. “Is it true? That he was alive when it happened?”

“I’m not allowed to come with a statement before we know all the details,” Sam said quickly but honestly he didn’t know. They hadn’t been at the morgue yet. 

“Oh,” the gardener looked like he was imagining the worst. “Poor Carl. I can’t understand how this could have happened. All our plants are dying but suddenly there’s a plant that grows unnaturally fast. It’s like witchcraft.”

“Of course it’s not,” Dean said as he had just finished inspecting the greenhouse. “There aren’t such things as witchcraft. There is a reasonable explanation for it all. I think that was all we needed. Thank you for your time.”

“Did you find anything?” Sam asked when he and Dean were outside heading toward the Impala. 

“This,” Dean pulled a hex bag out of his pocket. “Freaking witches.”

Dean opened the hex bag taking a look at the contents. There were several different dried herbs and a foot from a bird probably a crow.

“So now we just have to find the witch. Where do we start?” he said. 

“The only dead so far have been Carl so let’s see if there would be someone who had a reason to be even more pissed at him then the rest of the guys who have dead plants. Also I think we should swing by the morgue and see if we could get a copy of the autopsy report.”

The autopsy report said that the cause of dead was several organs, including heart, liver, one kidney, both lungs and pancreas, had been pierced by what appeared to be the roots of the plant. Also it confirmed that Carl was alive while it happened. 

A little research revealed that Carl didn’t just work as a gardener he also owned several of the marked gardens were the plants had died. Carl was also buying up some of his smaller competitors. One of them was Sunshine Garden which was one of the few marked gardens that were actually prospering and head of Sunshine Garden was a woman named Maria Walker. 

“She had a reason to be mad at Carl and her plants are fine so…” Sam said.

“So let’s pay the lady with green fingers a visit then,” Dean finished. 

Sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala on the way to Sunshine Garden Sam finally had the time to check his phone and his mood improved greatly when he found out that Gabriel had send him a text.

_Solved the plant mystery yet? ___

Sam quickly texted back.

_It was a witch. Killed a man with a plant. Turned his body into a flowerpot. ___

As per usual Sam didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Sam wondered if Gabriel used angel mojo so that Sam would receive the text right after he had sent one or Gabriel was just staring at his phone all day waiting for Sam to text back. Sam decided it probably was the first one. 

_Amateur! I would had made a giant Venus flytrap eat him :3 ___

Sam couldn’t help but laugh which made Dean stare strangely at him. 

_Don’t get any ideas. You promised to be nice. ___

_I promised I would try but so far I’m doing well. I think I deserve a reward ;) ___

Sam glanced out the window noticing that they had arrived at the Sunshine Garden. His lips curled into a lopsided smile as he sent one last text before getting out of the car. 

_If you keep being nice you might get one. I’ll text you later. ___

Sunshine Garden looked like a nice place with flowers and healthy plants. Not like a place where someone would practice black magic. 

“We’re looking for Maria Walker,” Dean said to the first guy he saw. 

“She’s over there,” the young man pointed in the direction of some yellow flowers.

“Hey check out Poison Ivy,” Dean said as soon as he saw Maria.

She was an attractive looking woman with flaming red hair and was wearing a green shirt. She was caring a clipboard and was busy writing notes on it when Sam and Dean approached her.

“Maria Walker?” Sam asked. 

“Yes. Can I help you with anything?” she smiled politely. 

“We are reporters from Modern Garden Magazine. We would like if you could answer a few question for a spread we are doing.” Dean gave her his best charming smile. 

“I’ll give it my best try.” Maria was still smiling politely. 

“You are experiencing prosperity while many of your competitors are having a hard time keeping their plants from dying. Our readers would like to know your secret.”  
“Oh I’m afraid I can’t help you with that I’m only taking care of the financial part. It’s my husband who’s in charge of the plants. You can probably find him in the shed behind those two green houses,” she pointed in the direction of two large green houses before continuing. 

“He is probably fiddling with some new way to optimize the conditions for the plants he is there all the time, Hal is very dedicated. I know that there are others who are experiencing some difficulties but so far Hal has managed to overcome these challenges. I hope he can answer your questions but he is a wee bit secretive, won’t even let me into his shed,” she laughed. “So don’t be too disappointed if you don’t get that much out of him.”

“We’ll try asking him anyway,” Dean said happy that the woman had stopped talking. “Thank you.”

When there was a suitable distance between Maria and the Winchesters Dean said: “She seemed very impressed with her husband’s work. You think that…”

“That he’s the witch? Maybe. If he spends that much time in that shed and won’t even let his wife in it might where he’s doing his spells.” Sam said.

The door to the shed was not surprisingly locked with a padlock. Fortunately the door wasn’t thicker than a few well-placed kicks could break it in. 

The shed was filled with shelves with a large number of jars filled with dried herbs and plants and a bureau filled with papers and books. 

After removing all the papers the remnants of a witches alter could be seen. Most of the symbols had been more or less scratched out but it was still obvious that this place had been used for a spell. 

The Winchesters started rummaging the drawers and found several books filled with spells and a few jars that looked like they had been filled with blood and a couple of plastic backs with feathers from different birds. 

“Jackpot!” Dean exclaimed showing Sam a picture of the late gardener Carl with a symbol painted in blood across. 

“Guess we found our witch then,” Sam said. 

“You hear something?” Dean suddenly said.

Sam pricked up his ears. There was a faint sound of something cracking. Then out of nowhere a plant with long thick peduncles grew up from the floor wrapping itself around 

Dean’s leg making Dean trip and crash into a couple of shelves with a loud bang. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouted as he tried to break loose from the troublesome plant. 

Sam pulled a knife from under his jacked to cut the plant into tiny pieces but had barely taken two steps before Dean shouted: “Behind you!”

Sam turned around just in time to grab the wrist of a hand holding a knife that had been aiming for Sam’s back. 

Sam twisted the wrist he was holding making the owner yelp in pain and drop the knife. Sam kicked the knife towards Dean who picked it up and started cutting himself loose from the plant that by then had reached his waist. 

Sam shoved whoever he was holding on the ground and lifted his own knife to defend himself. He looked at the man that was slowly getting up in sitting position. 

“I knew it!” the man said. “I knew this would happen! You’re hunters right?” The man must be Hal.

“Are you going to kill me?” he looked dispirited at Sam.

“That was the idea,” Sam said uncertainly. 

“I just wanted to help.” Hal sniffled. “My wife does so much to keep this place running. I just wanted to make the plants grow a bit faster and um… make everybody else plants stop growing.”

“And is killing the competitors your way of helping too?” Dean had finally freed himself from the plant and was standing next to Sam gun pointing at Hal. 

“I didn’t mean to,” A tear ran down Hal’s cheek. “I just wanted to scare Carl a bit so that he would stop bothering Maria but the spell was much stronger than I expected. It was an accident. I’m so sorry please don’t hurt Maria she had nothing to do with it.” 

“Alright then,” Sam sighed and put his knife away. “We’ll let you off with a warning,” Sam ignored the look Dean was giving him. 

“But you are never going to do witchcraft again. If we notice even as much as some weed dying we’ll be back and we won’t be as forgiving.”

“Oh thank you so much,” Hal exhaled sharply. “I’ll never do it again I’ll burn all my books right away.” 

It was a very relieved Hal that the Winchester’s left in the shed.

“Have you gone insane?” Dean looked reproachfully at Sam. “Letting him go like that.” 

“Come on Dean you saw how he looked. It was mistake that I’m convinced he’ll never repeat again. He’s not evil just stupid. We don’t kill stupid people. He just chose the wrong way to help, that can happen to everybody.” 

Dean didn’t answer. If there was anyone who knew about choosing the wrong way of helping it would be Sam and if forgiving someone who made a mistake like that it might help Sam to forgive himself.


	5. Worth It

Sam was looking absent-mindedly at the neon sign saying ‘open’ in door to the diner. Dean was currently buying some dinner that they could eat back at their motel room while Sam was waiting in the Impala. Apparently Dean didn’t trust Sam with the important task of remembering to buy pie. 

Sam had just send Gabriel a text telling that the case was solved and that he wasn’t doing anything important tonight. Sam smiled at the answer he got. 

_See you later tonight then ;) ___

A second later a huge plastic bag was shoved in Sam’s face.

“Jesus how much food did you buy?” Sam asked.

“Enough, a man has got to eat,” Dean turned up the volume of the radio and started singing along and drove out of the parking lot. 

It was already dark when they got back to the motel. 

It turned out to have been a good decision to have bought some extra food since it disappeared rather quickly. None of them had eaten anything since breakfast. 

When they had eaten Sam took care of throwing away the trash since Dean was too busy spacing out.

“Call him,” Sam finally said when he grew tired of looking at Dean staring at nothing.

“Who?” Dean asked.

“Cas, you’re obviously thinking of him.”

“How did you know?” Dean looked surprises. 

“I just know. Now call him.” 

Sam couldn’t make himself tell Dean that he knew because Dean was making the same face he had been making when he had been 18 and thinking about Kathy Brewster, his first real crush.

Dean picked up his phone and stepped out into the hallway to call the angel. When he returned half a minute later Sam almost laughed at the cheerful smile on his brother’s face.

“Um I’m gonna meet Cas if that’s okay?” 

“Go,” Sam smiled. “Have fun.”

Dean snatches the keys to the Impala and was out the door in a blink of an eye. 

Sam sat down on his bed and let out a deep sigh. It was so obvious that there was something more than friendship between Dean and Castiel. Sam wondered if it was stubbornness or the fear of getting actual feelings involved that was holding Dean back. 

Suddenly Sam noticed that there was a yellow post-it stuck to the closet. It hadn’t been there before right? Sam got up to examine the note. ‘Step inside’ it said so Sam opened the door to the closet. 

There wasn’t anything in the closet except from a few empty hangers, neither of the brothers ever put any of their stuff in motel closets or drawers, but where there should have been a backside it extended into a small passage. Sam followed the passage until he found himself in a big well-lit room. This was obviously Gabriel’s doing.

Sam took a look around the room. It looked like something from a hotel where only very rich people could afford to stay and in the middle of it all was a king sized bed with Gabriel lying on his back head tilted back over the edge smiling at Sam. 

“Hey Sammy,” he rolled onto his stomach. 

“Do you have a lion in here too?” Sam asked still looking around the huge room. 

“Yup right next to the stone table,” Gabriel smiled. “There’s also a mouse with a sword in one of the drawers.” 

Sam laughed and sat down next to Gabriel tangling his fingers in the angel’s hair. 

“I missed you,” Gabriel purred.

“You could have joined us,” Sam said. “We could always use some extra help.”

“Nah I’ll rather wait till I can have you for myself and have you telling me what happened instead. So did you kill the witch?”

“No we let him go.”

“You did? What happened to kill everything supernatural?”

Sam shrugged. “Sometimes they deserve a second chance too. If they promise to be nice from now on. Speaking of nice…” Sam looked down at Gabriel. 

“Yeah…” Gabriel looked back at Sam smiling widely. “I’ve been nice all day. Nothing but helping kittens down from trees and old ladies crossing the road.”

“Really?” Sam raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

“No…”

“Seriously.” Sam lay down on the bed. “I wanna know what you’ve been doing today.”

“Nothing interesting.” Gabriel moved so that he was facing Sam. 

“So? Tell me anyway.” Sam twined his fingers with Gabriel’s and gave him a quick kiss.

“Well,” Gabriel said. “I watched some TV, ate some cake at a café, went to a park and now I’m here. See boring.”

“I like boring,” Sam kissed Gabriel again. “Boring is nice and I do like nice.” 

“I’ve been nice,” Gabriel smirked.

“I’ve noticed,” Sam gently pushed Gabriel onto his back with the weight of his own body. “And it always pays to be the nice guy.” Sam whispered into Gabriel’s ear. 

“You’ve got anything particular in mind?” Gabriel asked as Sam moved so he was lying on top of the angel.

“As a matter of fact I do,” Sam said before placing his lips on Gabriel’s kissing him passionately. 

Gabriel willingly parted his lips letting Sam explore his mouth. Sam tangled one hand in Gabriel’s hair while the other hand was busy unbuttoning the angel’s shirt. Gabriel slid his hands under Sam’s t-shirt slowly dragging it off and a little wriggling later his shirt had joined Sam’s t-shirt on the floor. 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hands placing them at each side of his head kissing his way from the angel’s mouth along his jaw to his neck. 

Sam took his sweet time kissing, licking and sucking at every inch of Gabriel’s neck lingering a little longer at those spots that he now knew were extra sensitive. Sam was rewarded with breathy moans and Gabriel’s fingers curling around his hands. 

“You like that?” Sam asked his lips curling into a smirk. 

“Yeah…” Gabriel sighed.

Sam continued his path of kissing and licking till he reached Gabriel’s nipple which he kissed before circling his tongue around it while caressing the other nipple with his thumb. Sam altered between flicking his tongue over the nipple hardly and circling it gently. By now Gabriel was breathing heavily. 

“You like that?” Sam asked again this time he got an affirmative hum in response. 

Sam moved his mouth to Gabriel’s other nipple repeating what he had been doing to the first one. 

When Sam was satisfied with his efforts he began to kiss and lick Gabriel’s stomach making the angel squirm under him. 

“You like this?” Sam asked before dipping his tongue in Gabriel’s navel. 

“Yes,” Gabriel gasped and a soft moan escaped his lips as Sam was circling his navel with his tongue. 

Sam sat up for a moment to take a look at his lover. He had to bite back a moan at the sight. The mighty arch angel lying half naked before him hands raised above his head in surrender face slightly flushed and eyes looking excitedly at Sam. 

Sam undid Gabriel’s pants pulling them off along with the underwear tossing them on the floor to the growing pile of clothes. 

Sam placed a few more kisses on Gabriel’s abdomen before kissing the shaft of Gabriel’s cock hesitantly. Giving head couldn’t be that difficult right? Sam licked the shaft experimentally and placed a few more kisses on it. So far so good Sam thought and kissed the tip before taking the tip into his mouth and then an inch more. So now what? Sam was pretty sure that he needed to do something more. He noticed that Gabriel’s breathing had slowed down a bit making Sam convinced that he wasn’t doing this exactly right. He pulled away slightly. 

“So am I doing this completely wrong?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t say completely wrong,” Gabriel answered a bit hoarsely.

“Tell me how to do it.”

“Um… Would it be a totally bad and tacky cliché to say that you should imaging a lollipop or a popsicle?” Gabriel gave Sam a wry smile. 

Sam laughed. “Guess it’s a cliché for a reason.” 

Sam took a deep breath and took the tip of Gabriel’s cock back into his mouth trying not to think about that it had been ages since he last had had a lollipop. 

“That’s more like it,” Gabriel sighed. “So… Um… When you’ve gotten used to it try taking a bit more in.” 

So Sam did just that until he had half of Gabriel’s length in his mouth. 

“Then move your head back up while sucking,” Gabriel instructed. “And then down again just like that.”

Sam did that a few times.

“Careful with those teeth,” Gabriel suddenly gasped. 

Sam tried to wrap his lips over his teeth and picked up the pace to make up for it but in his eagerness ended up with a bit more cock in his mouth than he had expected which made him gag. 

“Easy now,” Gabriel said softly. “Don’t want you to choke.”

This was not how Sam had imagined it would be he sucked at this except he wasn’t sure that that actually would be a good thing in this case. He was clumsy, he was drooling and he felt a bit stupid. 

Gabriel got up leaning on one elbow and placed two fingers under Sam’s chin making him look up. 

“You look amazing like that,” he almost whispered. “With my cock in your mouth doing your very best to make it feel good.”

Sam blushed and looked down. 

“Please don’t stop it feels really good.”

With renewed enthusiasm Sam resumed what he had been doing though trying to be a bit more careful with his movements.

“Um try wrapping your hand around what doesn’t fit in your mouth,” Gabriel suggested which Sam did thinking it was best listening to the expert. 

“And um…” Gabriel said huskily. “Maybe suck a little harder on the way up.” 

Again Sam complied feeling that he had improved a bit. He was still drooling and gagged a few more times but Gabriel’s ragged breathing and occasional moans were worth it. 

“Almost there Sammy.” 

Sam figured that that was his cue to move his head since he definitely wasn’t experienced enough for that part.

A few more strokes from Sam’s hand and Gabriel came with a soft groan. 

Sam sat up on his knees looking curiously at his semen covered hand before gingerly dipping his tongue in the sticky fluid then wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“How can you swallow this?” 

“Habit I guess,” Gabriel smiled and handed Sam a towel. 

When Sam was satisfied with the cleaning he lay down next to the angel.

“So was it completely horrible?” Sam asked.

“Of course not,” Gabriel rolled onto his side to face Sam. “You just need to practice a bit.” Gabriel’s lips curled into a smirk. “And I’ll let you practice all you want on me cause I’m that awesome.”

“That’s very generous of you,” Sam laughed and pulled the angel in for a kiss. 

“Thanks for being so patient,” Sam said quietly. 

“Well that was just as much me being selfish. If I ever wanted you to do it again it would be best to make it as comfortable for as possible,” Gabriel admitted.

“I appreciated it anyway,” Sam smiled and placed another kiss on Gabriel’s lips. 

“Guess it would always beat someone grabbing the back of your head and forcing their cock down your throat, it’s not very pleasant.”

“Is that something you wanna elaborate?” Sam asked a bit astonished.

“Maybe some other time,” Gabriel nipped Sam’s bottom lip. “Right now I’d rather do something to you.” He slid a finger down Sam’s chest before hooking it in the hem of his jeans and kissed him eagerly. 

Sam placed one hand on Gabriel’s waist and tangled the other in his hair pulling him closer.

Sam let out startled gasp when he noticed that his pants where being pulled down by an invisible force. 

“Don’t worry Sammy it’s just a little telekinesis,” Gabriel murmured against Sam’s lips and just like that Sam’s jeans ended on the floor with the rest of the clothes. 

Gabriel dragged his finger along Sam’s cock before wrapping his hand around it giving it a few slow strokes quickly getting Sam fully hard. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as Gabriel picked up the pace twisting his wrist just the right way while sucking on Sam’s bottom lip. With this kind of treatment it didn’t take long before Sam was coming with a strangled cry.

Gabriel covered Sam’s face with gentle kisses while Sam was trying to catch his breath. When his breathing had slowed down he kissed the angel affectionately before taking a moment to just look at the creature in his arms. 

“You have really pretty eyes,” Sam suddenly said after having stared at those warm amber eyes for some time. 

“You know it technically not my eyes,” Gabriel said and Sam would have sworn that he saw a faint blush on the angel’s cheeks. “It’s my vessel’s eyes.”

“Bullshit,” Sam said. “I’ve met Jimmy, Castiel’s vessel, completely different eyes.”

“If you say so,” Gabriel smiled sheepishly.

Sam returned the smile and kissed Gabriel one more time before asking. “Are you gonna stay tonight?”

“Would you like that?”

“Very much and if it isn’t too much trouble I would like to go back to the motel room. Just so Dean doesn’t… get worried.” Sam smiled apologetically.

“And you don’t think he’ll throw a fit about me being there?”

“It’s better than throwing a fit about me being gone.”

“Okay then,” Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers and in the next moment they were on Sam’s bed in the motel room. 

“Happy?” Gabriel stroked Sam’s hair.

“I’m very happy,” Sam said. Happier than I’ve been for a long time he thought to himself before falling asleep with Gabriel in his arms.


	6. Nightmares And Dreams

‘Rosaline Adams had lived in the same house that she had been born in all her life and which she had treasured highly until she passed away at the age of 86’ the old newspaper said. Guess that’s the culprit Sam thought and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been a long day. 

It had started with Bobby calling them to tell about an old building, which was being renovated, where several workmen had either died or gotten injured in mysterious ways. That had led to a 7 hour long drive to the town where this was taking place. Under cover of being safety representatives it hadn’t taken long to examine the house where the EMF had gone haywire and the rooms that were being renovated were practically one big cold spot. When they had asked the workmen if they had seen anything suspicious several of them even claimed to have seen an old lady and that was how Sam had ended up in the local library looking through old newspapers and fortunately they had the information Sam needed.

Sam guessed that the spirit of Rosaline had been angered by someone wanting to change her beloved house and was now attacking whoever was responsible for this change which meant the workmen. 

Sam sighed before calling Dean to tell him where he could find Rosaline’s bones. Sam had done the research so it was only fair that Dean did the grave digging and then he could pick Sam up at the library when he was done and for the umpteenth time that day Sam’s thoughts drifted back to the morning he had had. 

Sam had woken up with Gabriel’s back pressed against his chest and an arm around the angel. He had kissed the back of Gabriel’s head telling him that he was awake. Gabriel turned in Sam’s arms and place a soft kiss on Sam’s lips and for just a few perfect moments they just lay like that kissing, touching and looking at each other smiling. 

That was until Dean had to drag them back to reality by telling about Bobby’s call and that they had to get going if they wanted to have any chance of getting anything done before nightfall. 

By the way Dean had been nice about Gabriel being in Sam’s bed or as nice Dean was able to be when it came to annoying angels being not just in the same bed as his little brother but also the room he was sleeping in himself. In this case he had just ignored Gabriel’s existence completely. 

Sam wished that he could have Gabriel back in his arms but also knew that between the long drive and the several hours he had just spend on doing research and that it would be at least a few more hours before he and Dean were completely done and could go back to the motel he figured he would be too exhausted to be any fun to be around. So he decided that he would rather wait till he had had some sleep before meeting with Gabriel though that didn’t mean that Sam could stop thinking about him while he was waiting for Dean to pick him up. 

About an hour and a half later Dean showed up after having salted and burned Rosaline’s bones and just to be sure they went back to the old house to check if she really was gone. At the house there was no EMF and no cold spots which clearly proved that Rosaline had left this world. 

Back at the hotel dinner consisted of some sad sandwiches from a gas station followed by Dean taking a shower to wash off all the graveyard dirt and Sam going straight to bed where he fell into a restless sleep. 

*

“Sam,” someone was calling in the darkness. “Sam.” A voice that seemed familiar and though it was speaking gently there was somehow something unsettling about it. 

“I… I can’t see…” Sam said. 

“Oh let me do something about that.”

It was in that same moment Sam recognized the voice as violent flames illuminated wherever he was. He was lying down on what felt like his own bed and to his horror he noticed that he couldn’t move. 

“Is this better?” the voice asked sweetly. 

“Lucifer!” Sam spat. 

“I miss you too Sam,” Lucifer who was sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed looked kindly at him. “Will you not tell me where you are? I would very much like to meet you in the real world and not just in a dream.”

“No!” Sam hissed. “And I’ll never say yes to you anyway so let me go.”

“Now now Sam,” Lucifer’s smile took on a patronizing form. “I was only talking about meeting you and having a little chat. The saying yes part comes after.”

“Like I’m stupid enough to tell you where I am,” Sam tried to move though it was futile. “Like I don’t know that you’ll try to force me to say yes somehow.”

“You know I would never hurt you,” Lucifer smiled innocently. “But everybody else on the other hand.” 

The flames blazed even more fiercely and Sam could hear the sound of someone screaming in agony. Several people at that and one of the voices sounded like…

“Dean!” Sam shouted panicked. “Leave him alone!”

“Sorry Sam I can’t.” And Lucifer even looked like he really was sorry. “I’ll do anything to convince you even if I have to do things that I don’t want to so please think about it, it will make it easier for us both.” 

“Never!” Sam yelled as the flames died out but the pained screams still echoed in his head. “I’ll kill you!” 

It was pitch black now as the screaming died out completely and Sam noticed he could move again. In desperation he fumbled for the knife that should be under the pillow grabbed a hold on the handle and stabbed the knife out in front of him blindly and heard a startled gasp. 

Suddenly Sam was very awake holding a very real knife that he had stabbed a very real person with. 

“Ow…” 

Sam recognized the voice instantly. Gabriel. 

The lights were turned on and revealed Gabriel sitting in Sam’s bed with Sam’s knife in his stomach and looking just as shocked as Sam did.

The one who had turned on the lights was obviously Dean who was sitting up in his bed with a gun pointing at Gabriel’s head. 

“Nice with a warm welcome,” Gabriel looked from Sam to Dean who lowered his gun and back at Sam.

“Um Sam could you please removed the knife it hurts.” 

Sam pulled the knife out of Gabriel’s stomach before letting it fall down on the floor as Sam finally understood what had happened. 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry,” Sam said as he covered his mouth with his blood smeared hands in horror. 

“It’s okay nothing happened,” Gabriel placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders trying to calm him.

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?” Dean glared at Gabriel.

“I… I missed Sam so I just wanted to look by and then Sam was having a nightmare and… I just wanted…”

“I’m so sorry,” Sam repeated. He felt like crying he was that scared and frustrated. 

“It’s okay I’m alright,” Gabriel guided one of Sam’s hands to place it on his stomach where the wound of course was already gone. “Your little butter knife can’t hurt me.”

Gabriel looked at Dean. “I think you can go back to sleep now.”

For a few more seconds Dean glared angrily at Gabriel before turning off the lights and lying back down pulling the covers over his head. 

Meanwhile Gabriel tried to coax Sam to lie down as well while holding him close trying to comfort him.

“I’m sorry,” he said one more time. 

“It was my own fault,” Gabriel said. “Should have known better hunters are paranoid as hell. Next time I’ll poke you with a stick from a safe distance.”

Sam let out a little strangled laugh at that. 

Gabriel gently kissed Sam’s forehead before snapping his fingers.

“What did you do?” Sam asked since he didn’t notice anything changing.

“Just made us a little pocket dimension. No need to disturb your brother’s beauty sleep any more than necessary.”

Knowing that it was just the two of them now Sam finally let go of the tears he had been holding back. It was just too much. First the horrible nightmare and then waking up to something that was even worse. He felt so helpless and though he really hadn’t hurt Gabriel for real or on purpose Sam still felt bad. How was it that it always ended with someone he cared about being hurt because of him?

“Please don’t cry,” Gabriel whispered whishing he had any clue about how to be comforting. That really never had been his strong side though he knew one thing that usually helped.

Sam sobbed and buried his face in Gabriel’s chest feeling the angel tightening his grip around him. For a moment he lay like that before he noticing Gabriel’s voice. He wasn’t talking to Sam he was… singing. Singing in a language Sam didn’t understand probably Enochian and to Sam’s surprise this was actually rather soothing. 

It couldn’t be a lullaby he thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep. Angels didn’t sleep. 

*

The first thing Dean noticed when he woke up was the extra arm wrapped around Sam’s stomach. Either Sam had grown an additional body part during the night or Gabriel was still there. Dean quickly got dressed and could confirm that Gabriel was lying next to Sam face buried in the taller man’s back. 

Dean glared reproachfully at Gabriel who looked up at Dean with big eyes.

“I really just wanted to help,” he said quietly. 

“Yeah? And how did that work out?” Dean said sternly.

“How about you go screw yourself with a cactus?” Gabriel hissed and reburied his face in Sam’s back. He could hear Dean turn on his heels and a door opening and closing. It was probably only because he didn’t want to wake Sam that Dean didn’t slam the door. 

Gabriel pulled Sam a little closer. This was why he didn’t do nice. Whenever he tried to be sweet he always ended up failing. He was much better at helping out by making the world a better place by riding it of one jerk at a time and even getting himself a good laugh at the same time but comforting people he actually cared about that he was miserable at. 

Gabriel didn’t really notice how much time passed before he heard the door opening and closing again telling that Dean was back and he really didn’t care. 

“Here,” he heard Dean say. 

Gabriel looked up to find Dean holding a paper cup. 

“Guessed you would like it with a lot of sugar,” Dean said.

Gabriel felt a little baffled as he sat up.

“Um thanks,” he said and Dean handed him the cup. 

Gabriel looked suspiciously at the cup like it suddenly would spew holy fire before tasting the contents. Coffee and indeed with a lot of sugar. 

“I’m…” Dean began before taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry that I overreacted. I know that you just wanted to help.”

So that was what this was about. The coffee was peace offering. It wasn’t every day that Dean Winchester apologized so Gabriel suppressed the need to be impertinent and instead he said. 

“Apology accepted.” He gave Dean a friendly smile. 

“It’s just,” Dean continued. “Sam has done some really stupid things lately and I can’t help thinking that you are one of those stupid things but so far... Well I don’t have anything to complain about.” 

Well maybe besides the cow incident but that was past now. 

“So I guess that what I’m trying to say is that I’m okay with you being together with Sam.”

“Wait are you saying that you’re giving me your approval,” Gabriel smirked and couldn’t help but being a bit cheeky. 

“Shut up I’m trying to be nice here.” Dean smiled. 

“It not that easy is it?” Gabriel returned the smile.

“Nope but um anyway.” Dean offered Gabriel his hand. “Friends?” 

“Friends,” Gabriel said and shook Dean’s hand. 

Dean sat down on his own bed sighing. 

“You know,” he smiled. “Once I tried to wake Sam from a nightmare he punched me and since he’s escalated to stabbing I think it’s great you got the job of looking after him cause better you then me.”

“Gee thanks,” Gabriel chuckled. “Glad I can be useful. So does the mean that you’re okay with Sam and me sharing a bed?” 

“As long as you’re only sleeping or well Sam is. Everything else I don’t want to know about.” 

“Think that can be arranged,” Gabriel smiled innocently. 

Dean and Gabriel’s chatting woke up Sam who looked confused for a moment before remembering everything that had happened last night giving Gabriel a worried look. 

“Guess I’ll get some more coffee.” Dean stood up. “In the other side of the town,” he added before closing the door after him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sam said again as soon as the door was closed.

“Damn it Sam,” Gabriel said before putting the coffee on the nightstand so he could put his arms around Sam instead. 

“How many times do I have to say that it’s okay? What were you dreaming about anyway that was so bad that you were trying to kill it?”

“I… I’m not really sure you’re the right one to talk to about that.” Sam said quietly. 

“Oh… Don’t say anymore.” Gabriel didn’t have any trouble figuring out who had been haunting Sam’s dreams and no he didn’t want to talk about the way his big brother was acting.

“Um Gabriel,” Sam said. There was something he couldn’t get of his mind.

“Did you really sing for me?”

“Yeah… Sorry?” Gabriel smiled sheepishly. 

“That was really sweet. I guess it was in Enochian.”

“Duh,” Gabriel rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“So do you do that a lot?” Sam asked. 

“Singing in general well that happens but in Enochian that’s just for you.” Gabriel smiled before kissing Sam tenderly.

“Is it okay that I call you my boyfriend?” Sam suddenly blurted out.

“What?” Gabriel gawked the question taking him completely by surprise.

“It just that you make me feel special and I really like being around you and I…” Sam babbled and scratched the back of his head nervously starting to regret that he had asked in the first place. 

Gabriel griped Sam’s hand and twined their fingers. 

“If you really think you can put up with me all the time,” he smirked.

“I think I’ll manage somehow,” Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel closer for a kiss.


	7. Relations

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had been this lazy but then again he couldn’t remember the last time he had been this relaxed. He was lying with his head in Gabriel’s lap with the angel petting his hair gently while Gabriel and Dean were watching re-runs of Doctor Sexy, M.D. and arguing about whether Dr. Piccolo or Dr. Wang were hottest. 

Sam had no idea about what kind of miracle that had happened while he was sleeping and he really didn’t care he was just happy that Dean and Gabriel got along. Sam looked at the TV screen. He must have dozed off at some point because he had no idea what had happened in this episode. 

It was in the middle of Dr. Piccolo’s rant about what a brilliant doctor that Dr. Sexy was that Sam’s phone buzzed once telling that he had received a text. Sam wondered who that could be while he reached for the phone that was lying on the bedside table. The only one that texted Sam was Gabriel everybody else just called him. 

“The hell?” Sam said as he sat up. 

“Who is it?” Dean asked without moving his eyes from the screen. 

“It’s from Chuck. He says that we have to come as quickly as possible and it’s a life or dead situation and then there’s an address.” Sam threw Dean the phone so he could see it himself. 

“Damn that’s pretty far away,” Dean said after having looked at the address. 

“I don’t think Chuck would contact us unless it was really important,” Sam said looking a bit worried.

“Is this Chuck Shurley the prophet you’re talking about?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah…” Sam answered. “You know him?”

“Know him by name,” Gabriel shrugged. “Know the names of all the prophets.” 

“If this really is a life a life or dead situation we really should get going,” Dean said. “It’s a long drive.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah we’re leaving right away.” 

He looked at Gabriel.

“You wanna come too? Meet Chuck in person he’s a nice guy.”

“No thanks,” Gabriel sounded like Sam had suggested that he should eat a living cockroach. 

“Prophets are protected by an arch angel, I guess that would be Raphael, and I really really don’t want to talk with him. So I’m staying as far away as possible.”

“Fair enough but we have to find Chuck,” Sam said.

Gabriel just nodded.

Packing didn’t take long and soon Dean was checking out while Sam was dragging the last bags out to the Impala with Gabriel tailing him. 

“So…” Sam began. “I don’t have any idea about how long this will take.” 

He put his arms around Gabriel who immediately returned the embrace. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m gonna miss you…” 

Sam barely got to finish the sentence before Gabriel kissed him eagerly. Sam pulled the angel a little closer kissing him back enjoying the feeling of warm lips against his own.

Being interrupted by Dean laughing was really not what Sam had expected and he glared annoyed at his brother. 

“What?” Dean said smiling widely. “It is kind of funny that one of the strongest beings in the universe has to stand on tiptoes to kiss my little brother.” 

“We both know that size doesn’t matter right Sammy,” Gabriel smiled slyly before slapping Sam’s ass playfully and then vanishing.

“Can we get going now that you’ve said goodbye to your boyfriend?” Dean asked pretending to be waiting impatiently.

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t know when I’m going to see my _boyfriend_ again so I thought I should give him a proper goodbye,” he said while sliding into the passenger seat of the Impala.

“You’re going to turn all mushy aren’t you?” Dean asked while driving out from the parking lot. 

“Of course that’s what you do when you’re in a relationship,” Sam smiled. “It feels nice you should try it relationships aren’t so bad.”

“Nah, prefer the benefits of being just me. No feelings no responsibility and I can sleep with whoever I want no need to stick to just one person.” 

“I get more then you do,” Sam smiled smugly. “When was the last time you actually hooked up with a girl?”

“I’ve been busy,” Dean was suddenly very absorbed with looking out the windshield. “And I’ve been hanging out with Cas a lot, he really isn’t any help in picking up chicks.”

“Right hanging out with Cas,” Sam smirked. “Like you don’t do that because you like…”

Dean glared menacingly at Sam making him alter the last of his sentence.

“His company,” Sam finally said. 

“Yeah that’s it,” Dean said quickly. “He’s good company.”

There was a moment of silence before Dean added. “How does it work anyway?”

“What?”

“Sleeping with a guy how do you decide who’s,” Dean made some gesticulations with his hands. “And who’s…” 

“Um…” Sam blushed slightly. “We haven’t gotten to that part yet.”

“What are you doing then?” Dean frowned.

“Just touching… And um… You know… Kissing… Everywhere…”

“Oh…” Dean finally realized what Sam was talking about. 

“Why are you asking anyway?” Sam said raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing… Just wanted to make sure that my little brother is treated properly.” 

“Right,” Sam chuckled. “How nice of you to worry about me but that’s really not necessary. I’m being treated very nicely.” 

“Good to know,” Dean said while nodding and never taking his eyes of the road. 

*

The drive to the address Chuck had given them really was long fortunately for Sam at least Gabriel was making it a bit more interesting by constantly sending him texts and pictures. So far Sam had received pictures of a huge, mouthwatering chocolate cake, a little dog and a lake surrounded by trees where most of the leafs were gone and currently Sam and Gabriel were playing 20 questions and Sam had 2 guesses back to find out which object Gabriel had chosen. 

So far Sam, had deduce that it was an oblong object that could have many sizes but usually was between 6 and 8 inches and you couldn’t eat it. 

‘Can you put it in your mouth though you can’t eat it?’ Sam send the text and received the answer 2 seconds later.

_Yes :3_

Sam rolled his eyes at the phone.

_Is it a dick?_

_No you dirty boy, get your mind out of the gutter ;)_

Sam looked confused at the phone for a second then he got another text.

_You’re out of guesses I win :3_

_What was it then?_

_A spoon_

Sam laughed. Of course it was something innocent that could be interpreted as something else. 

“What?” Dean wanted to know.

“Just getting tricked by the trickster,” Sam smiled.

After about 5 hours of driving the Winchester held in at a diner for a small break and most importantly something to eat. 

After that Sam took over the driver’s seat so that Dean could get a well-deserved snooze. They still had many miles ahead of them. 

With Dean sleeping Sam had the opportunity to pick the music and ended up settling on a radio station that played happy pop-songs because he for once felt that these songs weren’t completely incompatible with his life. 

“What the hell’s that you’re making my baby play?” Dean complained when he woke up several hours later. 

Sam just shrugged and smiled. 

“Pull over,” Dean said. “You obviously don’t know how to handle baby.”

“Suit yourself,” Sam drove the Impala to the edge of the road. “Then you can drive the rest of the way I think I need a nap anyway.”

*

Arriving at the address had been pretty trippy. It turned out that it was Becky who had sent the text to lure Sam and Dean to a convention for Chuck’s Supernatural books. Though Sam had gotten more or less used to the existence of said books the fact that they had fans still freaked him out. 

It had gotten even freakier when it had turned out that there was a real ghost so the long drive hadn’t been in vain not to mention that Becky had given them a lead on where the Colt was. 

“So how do we find this Crowley?” Dean asked. He and Sam were currently putting as many miles as possible between them and that place where the convention had been held. 

“Don’t know.” Sam answered. “Maybe Cas knows some way to track specific demons.” 

“Or else we just have to catch us some random demons and make them tell us where we can find Crowley,” Dean said blandly. “You think Gabriel might help us?” he looked at Sam.

“Helping us find something that potentially can kill his brother? I wouldn’t count on it.” Sam looked out of the window. 

“You haven’t told him that we’re trying to kill Lucifer right?” Dean said looking a bit concerned. 

“No…” Sam said quietly. 

“And you don’t think you should tell him?”

“I’ll tell him once we actually have the Colt.”


	8. Almost Like A Human

“It’s not funny,” Sam sulked.

“It is hilarious,” Gabriel laughed. 

In an attempt to locate the demon Crowley and with that the Colt Sam and Dean had decided to split up Dean doing some fieldwork with Castiel and Sam going through books and what might be on the internet. 

It had been a hopeless project to begin with since Sam had no idea of where to start looking or what he was looking for and when Gabriel had showed up all attempts of doing any kind of work had fallen through. 

Instead Sam and Gabriel were now lying on Sam’s bed talking Sam dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and Gabriel only wearing an undershirt and boxer shorts.  
Of course the conversation had ended on Chuck and what he had wanted and Sam had to tell about the convention for Chuck’s books which Gabriel thought was the funniest thing ever.

“It’s really uncomfortable,” Sam complained. “Having people reading about what you’ve done. Do you have any idea of how that’s like?”

“Yeah cause I totally wasn’t mentioned in any of those books,” Gabriel said. “Besides have you ever heard of this book called the Bible?”

Sam looked surprised at Gabriel he had never actually thought about that his Gabriel was the same arch angel that was mentioned in the Bible. 

“So did everything that is mentioned in the Bible really happen?” Sam asked.

“Some of it,” Gabriel said. “Other things were exaggerated and some things were left out like the more awkward things.”

“Like what?”

“Like Mary throwing a shoe after me cause I startled her. Can’t blame the lady for being scared when some guy shows up out of nowhere telling her that she’s pregnant.” 

“Wait… Virgin Mary threw a shoe after you?” Sam laughed.

“I told you it was funny,” Gabriel smiled.

“Alright I can see that it’s funny in some weird twisted kind of way,” Sam pulled the angel a bit closer and was met with warm lips against his own. 

They kissed tenderly Gabriel combing a hand in Sam’s hair and Sam sliding a hand under Gabriel’s undershirt letting the tips of his fingers brush lightly against Gabriel’s side. 

Gabriel gasped and twisted away from Sam’s touch. Curiously Sam slid his fingertips up Gabriel’s side a bit faster this time. 

“Quit it,” Gabriel giggled and moved even further away from Sam’s hand. 

Like Sam could ignore this. Promptly he dug his fingers into Gabriel’s side making the angel laugh and squirm for a few seconds before Sam found himself on his back with Gabriel on top of him straddling him and pinning his hands on each site of his head. 

“Seriously,” Gabriel growled.

A wide smile appeared on Sam’s face.

“You’re ticklish,” he stated. “The mighty arch angel is ticklish.”

Gabriel just made a face at him. 

“It’s cute.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel’s lips curled into a mischievous smile. “You still think it’s cute when it’s you?”

Gabriel let go of Sam to slide his hands under Sam’s t-shirt wriggling his fingertips over the sensitive skin.

Sam inhaled sharply and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist trying to pull his hands away which of course was hopeless. 

“Not fair,” Sam laughed pulling even harder at Gabriel’s hands and twitching in a futile attempt to free himself. 

Gabriel hummed in agreement before he let Sam drag his hands upwards so that he ended up lying on top of Sam with his face just an inch away from Sam’s.

“Not fair,” Sam repeated as he was trying to catch his breath. “You’re so much stronger than me.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said pressing Sam’s hands into the mattress keeping him trapped. “I _could_ do whatever I want to you.” Gabriel smirked before adding. “Or even better I _could_ make you do whatever I want to me.” 

“Is that so?” Sam said challengingly.

“Yeah I _could_ make you kiss me,” Gabriel leaned closer so that his lips were almost touching Sam’s the temptation making Sam immediately close the small gap and kiss Gabriel eagerly. Gabriel released Sam’s hands so that he could tangle his hands in Sam’s hair instead. Sam took the opportunity to put his arms around the angel.

“Anything else?” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s lips.

“I _could_ make you suck my cock,” Gabriel purred. 

Sam blushed a bit. Not that he minded doing it he was just very much aware that he wasn’t very good at it.

“Or,” Gabriel’s lips curled into a smirk. “I _could_ make you fuck me.”

“Wait what?” Sam got up leaning on one elbow.

“You want me to…,” he said quietly. “Not the other way around?” 

“Well I would actually like both but since we were talking about things that you could do to me,” Gabriel gently pushed Sam back down. “Then I would very much like you to fuck me. I would very much like that magnificent cock of yours inside me filling me up.” 

Sam’s cheeks flushed bright red and he swallowed nervously as Gabriel continued.

“And at that rate you learn things it wouldn’t be long before you knew just how to make it feel so good and I’m a bit curious whether you would pound me into the mattress or you would do me nice and slow just because you want to watch me squirm.”

Since Sam currently had lost the ability to speak and his blood was leaving his brain in favor of traveling south Gabriel kept going. 

“That said I would very much like to fuck you, feel that tight heat around me and I like the idea about me being the one to introduce you to pleasure like that.” The last part was almost whispered.

“Getting a bit curious?” Gabriel gently brushed his leg against the bulge in Sam’s pants. Sam just nodded. 

“About anything in particular?” Gabriel asked kissing Sam’s cheek tenderly waiting patiently for Sam to find his voice.

“Does it hurt?” Sam asked not that he was particularly delicate or anything but he wanted to ask anyway.

“Not if it’s done properly. I promise I’ll be very careful,” Gabriel said softly. “How about this? Just fingers and you can say stop any time you want to… though I doubt that you’ll do it,” he added smiling confidently.

“You certainly are sure of yourself,” Sam smiled a bit nervously.

“That’s cause I’m that good.” 

“Then show me.”

“With pleasure,” Gabriel said before kissing Sam softly. 

Gabriel moved down Sam’s legs to pull his pants and underwear off and carefully he lifted Sam’s legs snapping his fingers so that a soft pillow appeared under Sam’s butt then placing Sam’s legs so that they were spread with his knees bended and his feet planted solidly on the mattress.

It took all of Sam’s willpower not to cross his legs. He had never felt this exposed. 

Gabriel kissed the side of Sam’s knee and as if he had read Sam’s mind said. 

“I know if it any consolation you look really good.”

Gabriel gently ran his fingers down the backside of Sam’s thigh placing a few kisses there as well. 

“You have to relax,” he said. 

Sam took a deep breath but tensed up again when Gabriel brushed a finger over his hole.

“Relax,” Gabriel said. “Not doing anything yet just getting you used to the feeling.”

It felt nice enough and Sam closed his eyes focusing on the new sensation though he couldn’t help but gasp after Gabriel had removed his fingers for a moment and when he touched Sam again his finger was covered with something wet. 

“Easy now,” Gabriel said softly and kissed the side of Sam’s knee again while he was spreading the fluid around Sam’s entrance. 

“You ready?” Gabriel asked.

Sam nodded.

“Can you take a deep breath for me?” 

Sam complied taking a very deep breath.

“Just like that Sammy, keep doing that.”

As Sam exhaled Gabriel slowly slid his finger inside him just a bit more for each breath Sam took until Sam could feel Gabriel’s knuckles against his ass. Just as promised it didn’t hurt at all.

“How does it feel?” Gabriel asked.

“A bit strange.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel laughed softly. “It’s like that in the beginning it’ll get better when you first get used to it.”

Just as slowly Gabriel withdrew his finger and slid it back watching Sam’s face as he did. 

Sam closed his eyes again. It actually felt good and it was a very intimate feeling of having something inside you. Though it was nice and all it wasn’t like stars exploding or something like that or that was at least until Gabriel slightly bended his finger and brushed it over a spot that made Sam gasp in surprise. Gabriel smirked knowingly at him.

“Guess… That would be… The prostate?” Sam stammered out.

“Someone has been doing his homework,” Gabriel’s smirk widened which made Sam blush a bit more.

“I like a man who’s well-educated,” Gabriel said repeating the motion this time making Sam moan. 

Gabriel picked up the pace a bit making sure that he would hit the right spot every time and quickly turned Sam into a moaning mess with fingers digging into the sheets and toes curling. When Gabriel wrapped his free hand around Sam’s cock it only took a few strokes before Sam came with a surprisingly loud cry. 

It took Sam a few moments to catch his breath and when his breathing finally was under control he found Gabriel smirking at him while wiping his hands in a wet cloth.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked though the answer was rather obvious.

Sam just smiled and dragged himself up so he could lean against the wall. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Sam asked looking at Gabriel’s erection that his boxer shorts didn’t do much to hide. 

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel purred.

Sam made a gesture for the angel to come closer and guided him so that Gabriel was sitting in his lap. 

Sam placed his hands at Gabriel’s waist and kissed his lips passionately before pulling his undershirt off and placing one hand on the small of the angel’s back and tangling the other in his hair while Gabriel placed one hand on Sam’s chest and the other one on his shoulder. 

Slowly Sam trailed his hand up Gabriel’s back stopping just below what Sam had named the wingspot. 

“May I?” Sam asked.

Gabriel just nodded.

Sam caressed the sensitive area and this time Gabriel relaxed against the touch immediately though he wasn’t able to hold back a barely audible whimper. 

Sam drew invisible patterns altering between light and a bit more firm strokes while Gabriel was digging his fingers into Sam where he was touching him. 

“No more,” he mewled after a few minutes. 

Sam respectfully moved his hand to Gabriel’s waist and kissed him gently at first but then a bit more fiercely while sliding his hand into Gabriel’s boxers. Sam got an approving hum when he wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s hard cock and began to stroke it making the angel moan against his lips. 

Gently Sam pulled at Gabriel’s hair making him tilt his head giving Sam better access to his neck. Sam trailed his tongue up the angel’s neck before sucking on the sensitive skin right below Gabriel’s ear. 

“Sam…” Gabriel moaned clenching his fingers in Sam’s t-shirt. Sam couldn’t help but feeling a little smug he was starting to get good at this proving it by twisting his wrist in a way that made the angel cry out in pleasure. 

“Sam,” Gabriel repeated and quivered just slightly as he came. 

Gabriel slumped against Sam burying his face in Sam’s shoulder making a content sound. Sam wiped his sticky hand in the sheets, no one would care about an additional suspicious stain anyway, before wrapping his arms around Gabriel nuzzling his cheek. 

It was first when Sam’s legs started to feel cold he gently shoved Gabriel off his lap so could put his pants back on and while he was at it tug a blanket over both of them.  
Sam smiled affectionately as he looked at Gabriel. The angel’s hair was ruffled, his boxers were a bit askew and if Sam didn’t knew better he would had said that he looked a bit tired. He was almost like a human. 

Sam threw the blanket over Gabriel before crawling under it as well pulling the angel into his arms. This made Gabriel just as energetic as he had been before and he pulled Sam’s head closer to kiss him. 

“So Sammy,” Gabriel said. “Wanna hear the story about how I scared the living daylight out of the prophet Daniel when I was supposed to help him interpret his visions?”

Sam laughed. “I would very much like to hear that story,” he said getting comfortable listening to Gabriel’s story.


	9. Past And Present

“This is hopeless,” Sam mumbled to himself. 

He had spent the entire day in an old church going through all its old books and scrolls in search of a hint to where they could find this Crowley demon and so far he’d found nothing. Apparently this demon hadn’t done anything interesting in relation to Christianity.

Sam groaned he was starting to get a headache from the heavy, stuffy air and he hadn’t had anything to eat except from a dry granola bar. 

“Sam?” Dean’s voice called from somewhere outside the small room that Sam was sitting in with almost all books that could be found in the church. 

“In here,” Sam answered and shortly after Dean poked his head through the half closed door.

“How’s it going?” he asked pushing the door open and stepping inside with Castiel right behind him the angel busy looking curiously around himself.

“Horribly,” Sam said tiredly. “Haven’t found anything.”

“Well then it might cheer you up that Cas and I found something,” Dean smiled widely.

“Really,” Sam sounded relieved that there was finally a clue. 

“We found ourselves a little demon and as soon as it saw Cas it started talking.”

Sam looked at Castiel who was flipping through the pages of a book and looking very harmless.

“Crowley,” Dean continued. “Is a cross-road demon and from what our little birdy said a pretty important one who supervises the other cross-road demons.”

“Great,” Sam smiled. “So we just have to keep an eye on cross-road deals right?”

“Already got a man on it,” Dean nodded towards Castiel. 

“I will look out for demons that are making deals and among them should be the demon we are searching for,” Castiel said looking up from the book he was holding.

“Then I don’t see any point in staying in here any longer than necessary,” Sam said eager to get out and get some fresh air and hopefully something to eat as well.

After fresh air and a nice salad with chicken Sam was starting to feel a lot better as Dean was driving him back to their motel room with Castiel sitting in the backseat. Dean had asked Sam if he wanted to get a drink with him and Castiel which he had chosen to skip both because he would rather be at the motel and relax, hopefully together with Gabriel, but also because he thought that they would be better off alone.

Hence Dean dropped Sam of in front of the door to their room Sam watching thoughtfully as they drove off. 

When Sam opened the door to their room he was pleasantly surprised to find Gabriel sitting in his bed gnawing at a candy bar. 

“Hey Sammy,” the angel greeted and swallowed the rest of the candy. “Had a nice day fighting evil?”

“Yeah it’s very easy and rewarding work,” Sam said with a wry smile ignoring the slightly teasing tone in Gabriel’s voice and plumped down on the bed. 

Sam looked the angel up and down.

“Are you sitting with shoes on in my bed?”

“No…” Gabriel smiled innocently. 

“I don’t want your dirty shoes in my bed,” Sam said grabbing one of Gabriel’s ankles placing his foot in his lap and pulled the shoe off and then the sock and repeated this with the other foot. While he was at it Sam kicked off his own shoes pulling his legs up so that he sat cross-legged facing Gabriel with the angel’s feet still in his lap.

“You have cute feet,” Sam said lifting one foot up in his hands rubbing his thumbs in circles on the soft skin under it. Gabriel leaned back against the wall humming softly. 

“That actually feels nice,” he said. 

“Actually?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Like has no one ever given you a foot rub before?”

Gabriel shrugged. “It’s not exactly something you ask for. I’m good at giving them though.” 

“Says who?” Sam smiled.

“My wife.”

“Your what?!” Sam yelped looking like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on him. 

“Or rather ex-wife it’s pretty long time since I’ve seen her.”

When noticing the way Sam was looking at him he quickly added. 

“It’s literally a thousand years ago it’s not anything you have to worry about.” 

“Oh,” Sam said quietly. It wasn’t because he didn’t know that Gabriel had had others before him and probably quite a few at that but he never knew that he had been married and though it was something that happened a long time ago Sam still felt a tiny pang of jealousy. 

“So I sense there’s some kind of story here,” Sam said circling his thumbs under Gabriel’s foot again.

“Yeah,” Gabriel began. “As I said it was a long time ago. When I first ran away from heaven it really wasn’t that much fun. I was alone for the first time and though it felt right to leave I still missed my family,” Gabriel looked a little sad at the thought of his family. 

“So I searched for somebody to be with and ended up with the pagan gods in Scandinavia, they gave me a place to be and that was where I met Sigyn. She was sweet and gentle and easy to talk with so it just felt like the natural thing to do but when I started to get used to being on my own we started to outgrow each other cause I’m not nearly as nice as she is.” 

Sam chuckled a bit at that.

“Lastly we ended up separating and I think it’s at least a few hundred years ago since I last saw her and when we meet we just talk I still consider her a dear friend and that’s the story of my ex-wife.” 

Sam was quiet for a few minutes trying to comprehend what he had just heard and also fit some pieces together that didn’t seem to fit.

“So if you were married to Sigyn doesn’t that make you…?” Sam trailed of. 

Gabriel smirked. 

“Did you think that I introduced myself as Gabriel angel of the Lord? I made up a fake name and if you really want to know there are three people on earth who actually know who I am. You, your brother and Castiel.” 

“Okay,” Sam smiled carefully. That did actually make him feel a bit better. 

“Now don’t sit there and pretend that you haven’t been with others than me,” the way Gabriel was looking at him made Sam look up and look him in the eyes.

“So how about you tell me a bit about that,” Gabriel crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Sam.

“Um,” Sam said a bit nervously. “I’ve only been in one serious relationship before.” He waited for Gabriel to have some sort of reaction to the words ‘serious relationship’ but when that didn’t happen he continued. 

“It was a girl I met in college. Her name was Jessica and she was sweet and funny and she was really awesome at baking and she made me forget all about monsters and hunting or well… at least until she was killed by a demon and that sort of sent me back to my old life.” 

Though it was several years ago Jess’ death still hurt and Sam had missed her for a long time.

“So um,” Sam said trying to change the subject. “Was Sigyn the first one you…?” 

“Had sex with?” 

“Yeah,” Sam smiled sheepishly.

“Yep, and you?”

“Her name was Elisa and I met her at a library.”

“Of course you did,” Gabriel chuckled.

“I didn’t get to socialize that much,” Sam smiled. “I was trying to find some information for a case so I was at the same library for almost a week and she was there too always picking up new books and then she asked what I was reading and I told her it was a fantasy book cause I couldn’t tell the truth and then we got into a conversation and after a few days she asked if wanted to come by her place and watch a movie and yeah.”

“And watch a movie is like the universal code for having sex,” Gabriel laughed.

“I thought that was having coffee,” Sam laughed as well. 

“So how about guys?” Sam asked. “I remember you saying something about some less pleasant experiences.” 

“Yeah I had a crush on an asshole and I let him get away with being an asshole cause that’s what you do when you like someone.”

“Name,” Sam demanded.

“Ares.”

“Ares,” Sam raised an eyebrow. “The war god. Really?”

“Yeah…” Gabriel smiled foolishly. “He’s charismatic and not that bad looking and even you can’t say that there isn’t something appealing about bad guys. You’re here with me after all right.” Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows. 

“Guess you’re right,” Sam admitted. 

“Now that we’re speaking of guys,” Gabriel said. “I guess I’m the first?” 

“Well I’ve kissed a few guys before you but everything else… Um anyway the first guy I kissed was named Mark and I met him at a party and well I was drunk and curios and there wasn’t that much to it.” 

After a short moment of silence Sam asked. 

“So exactly how many gods do you know?” 

“Quite a lot actually,” Gabriel smiled. 

“And how many of them have you slept with?”

“Um,” Gabriel nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Not all of them at least. I’ve been socializing a lot since I settled down on earth.” 

“As long as I don’t have to share you with anyone now,” Sam smiled.

“That I can promise,” Gabriel chuckled. 

The angel left his seat to crawl into Sam’s lap to give him a kiss. 

“I just want you,” he mumbled against Sam’s lips. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel dragging him down with him as he lay down. 

“Are gods fun to hang out with?” Sam asked.

“Some of them are but surprisingly many of them are actually asshole but they do a good job hiding it so usually you first notice it too late but they sure know how to party.”

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled. “Got any funny stories?”

“Think I got a few,” Gabriel laughed. 

Apparently Gabriel had been pretty much everywhere and could tell about both lavish feasts in Valhalla and glorious fertility festivals in Egypt. Hapi, the god of the Nile, seemed to be a real party animal. Also there were some rain forest deity’s in South America that could make a beverage so strong that it even had an effect on arch angels even without being consumed excessively. 

Sam was so absorbed by Gabriel’s stories that he hadn’t notice how much time that had passed already. The sound of the Impala’s engine coming to a hold outside took him completely by surprise. 

There was the sound of two car doors opening and slamming shut but no one entered the room. 

“What’s taking them so long?” Sam thought out loud. 

“I have a theory,” Gabriel said. “And I would like to confirm it. Let’s spy on them.”

Before Sam was able to argue against it Gabriel had bounced off the bed and was now peeking through the venetian blinds.  
Sam sighed before getting up to join Gabriel. 

“This is rude,” he commented.

“Yeah, so?” Sam could almost hear the smirk on Gabriel’s face which just made him laugh.

Outside Dean and Castiel were talking and did that for a while before they apparently decided to call it an evening and saying goodbye. With a hug. Slightly awkwardly they embraced each other. 

“One Mississippi, two Mississippi,” Gabriel counted. 

Seven Mississippis later they let go of each other Castiel vanishing and Dean turning around to go into the room. 

“That is not an appropriate amount of Mississippis for just a bro hug,” Gabriel laughed just as a key was turning in the keyhole.

“So have any reasonable explanation for why we are standing here?” Sam asked not wanting to explain to his brother why they were spying on him and Castiel.

“Nope,” Gabriel said grabbing Sam’s hand and suddenly they were lying in Sam’s bed Gabriel pulling Sam closer for a fierce kiss. Without thinking Sam eagerly responded. 

“Ew gross,” Dean complained as soon as he had stepped through the door. 

“Haven’t you heard about knocking?” Gabriel said pretending to be annoyed. 

“Yeah Dean don’t you have any manners?” Sam chipped in.

“It’s my room too,” Dean argued. “I’ll give you five minutes and then you better be decent.”

As soon as Dean had closed the door both Sam and Gabriel burst out laughing. 

“We’re bad people,” Sam wiped away a tear.

“Nah we’re just making sure that they are going in the right direction,” Gabriel chuckled before calming himself with a deep breath.

“So we got five minutes,” Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows.

“As if,” Sam smiled. “But you can hold me close and keep me warm.”

“Almost just as good,” Gabriel said pulling Sam a bit closer.


	10. Learning To Forgive

“So what’s up with this grocery list?” Gabriel asked looking at the scribbles on the note Dean had made. “It looks more like something you would need for a party than hunting monsters.” 

“Dean and I don’t always agree on what’s most necessary,” Sam smiled. “I think toothpaste is more important than whiskey.” 

It was Sam’s turn to do the shopping and Gabriel had decided to go with him but first after Dean had made him promise that he wouldn’t mess with the Impala. Gabriel was now sitting in the passenger seat studying Dean’s grocery list where the word pie was underlined several times while Sam was driving. 

It took about ten minutes before Sam found a small supermarket. 

“Better start with stuff we actually need,” Sam said picking up a shopping basket. 

“Whatever you say,” Gabriel took Sam’s hand and twining their fingers. “You just lead the way.”

“Um…” Sam stared at their hands for a moment but then he smiled. He was going shopping while holding his boyfriends hand like a completely normal person. 

“We definitely need salt. Again,” Sam said as he put five bags of salt into the shopping basket.

“And no one finds it suspicious that you buy that much salt?” Gabriel asked.

“If they do they don’t comment on it,” Sam shrugged and headed for the aisle with toothpaste. It didn’t take long to find all the items they needed including an apple pie. 

“So are you staying for the rest of the day?” Sam asked while placing the grocery bags on the backseat. When he didn’t get an answer he turned his head to find Gabriel staring at something across the parking lot. 

Sam closed the car door and turned his gaze to the far side of the parking lot to find out what had caught Gabriel’s attention. 

A man was holding a child’s arm in a manner that looked like it was hurting the child and judging from the way the man was articulating he was probably yelling at the child and even from this far away it was obvious that the child was scared. 

When the man was done with the yelling he smacked the child across the face so he, Sam was pretty sure it was a boy, almost fell over.

Then the man pointed at a car and the child climbed into the backseat holding a hand to his cheek while the man got into the driver’s seat and finally the car drove away. 

Sam looked at Gabriel

“I know what you’re thinking. Don’t!”

“How can you ignore that?” Gabriel almost whined. “Aren’t you supposed to fight evil? What do you call that?” 

“The wrong kind of evil I guess,” Sam said receiving an upset look from Gabriel who clearly didn’t like the answer. Not that Sam didn’t understand it sometimes humans were worse than monsters. They were just not that kind of monsters he hunted.

“I guess I fight that kind of evil who kills people in a supernatural way,” Sam tried to explain. “And then there are people who fight that other kind of evil like people from the social services department. They are probably much better at it anyway. So let’s stay out of it and leave it to the professionals alright.” 

And don’t maim anyone Sam thought to himself. 

“Alright,” Gabriel snorted. 

“You know that I really appreciate it right?” Sam smiled. 

“You better,” A small smile appeared on Gabriel’s face. 

“Let’s get back,” Sam said. “You never told me if you were going to stay today.”

“Don’t worry I’m staying.” Gabriel smiled. 

*

“Damn that pie looks great,” Dean snatched the pie and made a beeline for his bed. 

“Well I didn’t need your help unpacking anyway,” Sam said then looked at Gabriel raising an eyebrow when the angel laughed at him.

“There,” Gabriel fished a pack of granola bars out of a grocery bag and placed it on the table. “I helped isn’t that much better?” 

“Yeah your help is really crucial,” Sam said sarcastically but still he couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

When the bags had been emptied for everything except salt Sam dragged it out to the Impala to stash it along with all their weapons. 

With knifes and other sharp things lying in a mess it was actually amazing that they didn’t cut themselves more often and unfortunately Sam wasn’t so lucky today and cut the tip of his finger on a dagger. 

“Ouch,” he muttered withdrawing his hand. 

“Oh clumsy little human,” Gabriel chuckled and took Sam’s hand. 

“Can’t have you bleed all over the place,” he said taking Sam’s finger in his mouth to suck the blood of then immediately pulled back spitting the blood out coughing and looking like he was about to vomit.

“Are you okay,” Sam asked shocked. He really hadn’t expected anything like that. 

“Your blood tastes wrong,” Gabriel spat out before realizing what he had actually just said. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he said quietly. 

“That doesn’t make it less right,” Sam leaned against the Impala suddenly feeling all the guilt that he had tried to put behind him. He had hoped that it never would be necessary to talk about this and it had actually been impressive that they had avoided this topic for so long. 

“Why are you even together with me?” he asked.

“My blood is tainted. I’m the one who started the apocalypse. I’m the reason why your brothers have to fight each other. Honestly sometimes I can’t understand why you don’t hate me.”

“Do you want the truth?” Gabriel asked.

Sam wasn’t completely sure that he could handle the truth but nodded anyway.

Gabriel took Sam’s hand where there now was a Band-Aid with small hearts on where he had cut himself.

“Sam look at me,” he said and reluctantly Sam raised his eyes to meet the angel’s.

“You know I’ve had my eyes on you for some time right? Even before the whole apocalypse thing and when you like someone you’re convinced that they will never make the wrong choice so honestly I was rather upset when you… you know thinking that you should have known better.” 

Sam closed his eyes as Gabriel continued.

“But when I had calmed down again I kind of realized that there really was no way for you to know. You have been manipulated most of your life to do this exact thing and you genuinely believed that you were doing the right thing and now that you have realized that you have made a mistake you’re doing everything to make it wright again. That’s what I like most about you. You never give up on trying to do the right thing even though it seems hopeless.” 

Sam opened his eyes again waiting anxiously for what Gabriel would say next.

“And I might not be happy about what you did but I’ve learned to forgive it.”

There were a few seconds of silence where they just looked at each other before Gabriel broke the tension. 

“So are we good?” he asked. 

Sam nodded before pulling the angel into his arms burying his face in his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“I know,” Gabriel stroked Sam’s back soothingly. “I forgive you.” He hugged Sam tightly. 

“Let’s put this away and go see if your brother has left some of that pie okay?” 

“Okay,” Sam said quietly. 

Not surprisingly Dean had managed to devour the whole pie but it wasn’t like there wasn’t anything else to eat especially when you had a boyfriend that could make food appear out of nowhere and it wasn’t long before Sam’s mood had improved significantly the memory of the little unpleasant talk from before fading away quickly.

With Castiel searching for the demon Crowley and no other case to work on there wasn’t much to do besides taking the rest of the day of.

Sam got the right to the remote control and in return Dean got to borrow Sam’s laptop. Altogether it was a pretty nice evening Sam and Gabriel watching TV while blabbering about whatever program they were watching and Dean minding his own business being too occupied with what he was looking at on the computer to care about much else. 

Eventually Sam fell asleep with Gabriel in his arms leaving it to Dean to turn off the TV when he went to bed a couple of hours later. 

When the light was off and both brothers were fast asleep Gabriel carefully slipped out of Sam’s embrace. 

“I’ll be right back kiddo,” he whispered and kissed Sam gently on his forehead. “I just have to take care of something,” he said before he vanished. 

*

Sam would never tire of waking up next to Gabriel having the angel’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Morning sunshine,” Gabriel chuckled and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Slept well?” 

“Yeah,” Sam sat up. “Is Dean already up?” 

“Yeah his packing all your stuff in the car.”

“Better get up and get dressed then,” Sam mumbled and climbed out of the bed. 

“Guess that’s my cue to leave,” Gabriel said. “But not without a goodbye kiss.”

“Of course,” Sam smiled and leaned closer to his angel placing a tender kiss on his lips. “See you later.”

“Bye Sammy,” Gabriel said before vanishing. 

Sam quickly got dressed and packed his belongings before he went out to find Dean sitting in the driver’s seat singing along to a song. 

“So where are we going?” Sam asked taking his usual seat.

“Nowhere after all,” Dean said. “Just heard the local news. A man was attacked by a bear last night.”

“A bear! This far south and at this time of year?”

“Yeah I fought it sounded weird too so thought we should take a look at it.” Dean started the engine. 

“The man was brought to the hospital so let’s start there.”

*

“I am very sorry agents,” the doctor, an elderly woman with gray hair and glasses, said. “But you cannot see Mr. Harrison right now. He has been heavily sedated due to the traumatic event that had occurred to him but if it could help I could show you his file.”

“That would be a nice start,” Dean smiled. 

“It is this way,” the doctor said. 

“Did he say anything before you sedated him?” Sam asked.

“Oh that poor man,” the doctor said. “He was so confused. He kept saying that a giant teddy bear wanted to eat him.”

“And would there be any reason to believe that he was attacked by a teddy bear.” Dean asked.

“Now that you mention it,” the doctor said thoughtfully. “There were a lot of fibers in the wounds that didn’t match with the clothes he was wearing but would match better with the material you would use for making teddy bears.”

The doctor bent over a computer.

“Here is the file. You are welcome to stay as long as you want to and if you have any further question just ask.”

“Thank you very much,” Sam said while Dean sat down in front of the computer. 

“Damn this looks nasty,” Dean commented. “The bones in both arms are completely crushed, it hurts just looking at the x-rays, and the flesh has been more or less torn into shreds but the rest of the body is unharmed for some reason.” 

Dean took a few moments to investigate the victim further.

“So apparently this guy has been a frequent guest at the ER because his kids get injured all the time. Broken ribs, broken arms and legs, bruises. So clumsy kids?”

“Or a violent father,” Sam finished the sentence. 

“Here’s a picture of the guy by the way,” Dean said turning the monitor so that Sam could see it. 

“Dammit!” Sam exclaimed recognizing the man immediately. “I’ve seen that guy before!” 

“What?” Dean said confused.

“And I know who did this.”

“Well would you mind sharing with the class then?”

“Saw this guy smacking his kid’s face when we were out shopping yesterday and Gabriel was pretty angry about it so I guess he’s the one who’s responsible. That asshole! Told him to stay out of it.”

“Thought he had quitted hurting people,” Dean said. 

“Me too,” Sam sighed. “Just let me have a talk with him.”

“Don’t look at me,” Dean raised his hands defensively. “I’m not going to try to kill your boyfriend and I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help but feel like this guy deserved it so talk all you want.”

“Thanks,” Sam said tiredly. 

While Dean waited in the Impala wanting to stay as far out of this as possible Sam called Gabriel.

“Hey it’s me I’m standing at the parking lot in front of the hospital and…”

“Are you alright?” Gabriel appeared right in front of Sam. 

“Yeah…” Sam put his phone back in his pocket. “But that guy we saw yesterday is not. You know that guy who was abusing his kid. Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Yeah I made sure he would never hurt anyone again,” Gabriel folded his arms.

“I told you to stay out of it!” Sam raised his voice. “You promised not to hurt people anymore.”

“No I promised not to kill anyone there’s a difference,” Gabriel said.

“It’s still wrong!” Sam replied. 

“I don’t understand why this is such a big deal,” Gabriel shouted. “It was an asshole who got what he deserved! No not even that cause I should have killed him but I didn’t because of you. He is never going to lay a hand on any of his kids anymore why is that so bad?”

“Because…” Sam took a deep breath and continued in a more normal tone of voice. “It’s not our job to judge others.” 

After staring at each other for a few tense seconds Sam continued. 

“It’s not like I can’t understand it and I don’t see that it’s like some kind of… justice,” he said in lack of a better word. “But can’t you understand why I think it’s wrong? Not just a little bit?” Sam knew that this was actually a thin argument but it was the only one he could come up with. 

Gabriel uncrossed his arms again Sam’s puppy eyes were too hard to resist. 

“Maybe a little,” he said. “But I think it’s right so… guess we have a problem.”

“Maybe not,” Sam took a step forward. “I might be able to learn to live with it and maybe if I give you the chance one day you’ll stop.”

“You’re a bit of an optimist aren’t you?” Gabriel smiled.

“I never give up. Wasn’t that what you liked about me?” Sam returned the smile. 

“Guess it was,” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam who immediately returned the embrace.

“You know this is probably not the last disagreement we’re gonna have,” Gabriel said. 

“Then we’ll just have to learn how to get over it cause I’m not going to give up on you even though you do stupid things.” Sam said. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me for a long time and if you can forgive me for all I’ve done then I can learn to forgive all the things you’re doing and maybe I can make you change your mind about it.”

“Maybe,” Gabriel said “And maybe I’ll even try a little harder.”

“I knew you would,” Sam said before kissing Gabriel. After all they had just started learning. 

_To be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
